The Vanquished One
by Emma15
Summary: ... only to be undone by the vanquished one. [ON HOLD]
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not owned Charmed or any of it's character's. (Surprised?)

**Author's Note**: This is my very first non-Chris centered Charmed Fic.

WARNING:

If you haven't seen the latest Charmed episode and don't like spoiler - read no further.

This ficwas brought on by two things: 1 I was watching TNT (where they show reruns of Charmed) the other night, which I usually don't do, but I was, and it was the episode where Phoebe's planning her wedding with Cole. It planted a seed.

2 I watched the last new episode, with Utopia and stuff and when Phoebe touched the book she saw things that hurt and among them was the vanquish of Cole. The seed blossmed.

However, for this fic to work properly I'm going to have to create my own little world. I like things to make sense and usually I don't mess with the timeline on tv, but I really want to write this and the tv timeline won't let me...

Number 1:

Cole was never an Avatar. He was offered the position, but never accepted.

Number 2:

The whole Evil-wedding-Cole-is-the-source-Phoebe-is-impregnated-with-the-spawn-of-Satan-thing happened two years before Wyatt was born.

Okay, that's it. On with the story, and please Review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He never tells me anything." The child's petulant voice rang off the cave walls. Her hazel glowing in the fire light.

"He doesn't want you to know the truth, parents never do." A calm female voice answered coolly from a darkened corner of the cave.

"What is the truth?" she asked, taking steps towards the corner.

"I don't want to get involved."

"Oh, but please, you have to tell me. Oh please." The girl pleaded, with childish enthusiasm. Her steps faster as she raced over to the woman.

The woman looked down at the girl, her mouth twisted in a pseudo-sympathetic smile the child was to young to interpret, "No, no, you must listen to your father."

"But he never tells me anything, so how can I listen." The young girl pointed out.

"You don't want to know." The woman said cryptically.

The girl stared at her a moment, her gaze almost too steady for one so young, "I do." She said firmly after a moment.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

A sigh of defeat, "Very well," the woman said than paused and took a few steps past the girl into the light.

Turning to face her, she said coldly, "She killed you."

Shock registered on the child's face, "Wha- what? I… I'm not dead…" she stuttered.

Again the sickingly sweet sympathetic smile, "Didn't your daddy tell you that? You were once, for a little while. He saved you. After she and her sisters killed you."

The girl shook her bob of straight dark brown hair in a no, her brows furrowed, "Bu-but sh-she's my…"

"It didn't matter. She hates you; she hates everything that's evil."

"I'm not evil!" the girl cried, her eyes wide with fright.

"Ah, but you're part demon, that's the same thing to her… to them. That's why they, why **she** killed you." The woman stated, her tone brisk.

The girl looked down in confusion, "But she… she's my mommy."

The woman smirked, but said nothing; knowing her moment was coming.

"Why would she do something like that?" the child asked, her voice full of such childish confusion and hurt that had the woman been even somewhat human she would've felt something. Being not in the least human however, she simply led the girl to where she wanted her to go.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I don't… Dad he never… he never talks about her. I don't know where she is."

"I do."

The girl blinked at her a moment, before her eyes lit up with enthusiasm again, "Would you tell me! Would you tell me how to get to her?"

"I can do better. I can send you there." The woman replied quickly.

"Oh, thank you **so** much!" The child screamed, running towards her, intent on giving her a hug.

Working hard to keep the revulsion off her face, the woman accepted the embrace, than pulled back, "You just have to do one little thing for me." She said almost sweetly.

The girl nodded, "Of course! Anything you want."

"I like to collect locks of hair from my friends. You and I are friends aren't we?"

"Yea, of course."

"Than may I please have a lock of your hair?"

"Ummm… okay, sure." The girl responded. She watched as the woman headed to the other side of the cave.

After a moment the woman motioned the girl over to a large bowl. The young girl walked over and slowly extended a lock of her soft brown hair towards the woman. Smiling the woman cut it off using a dagger and placed it inside the bowl.

"Thank you. It's so nice to have a friend like you. I would hate to lose touch with you."

The girl nodded, looking up adoringly into the face of the lady who had been so nice to her lately. Always showing up after Daddy was in bed to show her the underworld, and teaching her how to use her demonic powers, and answering all her questions about everything. "Me too," she said, "…you're always so nice to me."

"You know, when I was a little girl my friends and I, we made a blood pact to make sure we never lost touch."

"A what?"

"A pact, sealed by blood, to make sure that we never stopped being friends."

"Did it work?"

"Yes, it did." The woman replied, than turned away, busying herself with the shelves on the wall behind the bowl. Waiting… for the girl to ask… and she would ask.

"Would you- would you do one with me." A hesitant voice said softly a moment later.

She turned back to the girl, "Well... I… I'm not sure. It's not just everyone who's brave enough to do a blood pact."

"Oh! I'm brave enough, and I want to be your friend forever." The hesitation was gone, now only the enthusiasm was left.

"Wonderful than! Give me your hand." The woman said, and the child immediately thrust forth her little hand.

"Okay now, I want to make sure you want to do this… please tell me again." The woman confirmed – the blood needed to be given willingly.

"Yea, yes. I want to do this. I want a pact." The child confirmed.

"Okay."

A small finger was grasped and placed over the bowl. The woman pricked the tiny finger and drops of blood dripped from the puncture wound. After a few drops had fallen on the lock of hair, the woman placed the finger over a small vial and squeezed hard. The child cried out in pain.

"Shhh, this is just in case in doesn't work the first time."

"Oh, like back-up."

"Yes, exactly like backup, there you go, all finished. Now I shall send you to find your mommy. You're going to appear in front of a house; all you have to do is go up the front steps and ring the doorbell, okay."

Eagerly the child nodded, "Okay." Already the puncture wound forgotten.

Smiling happily the young girl followed the raven-haired beauty to a large circle enclosed by crystals. Instructing the young girl to stand still in the middle she recited an incantation and watched as the child faded away.

Such a bright girl.

Brilliant, really.

A genius by mortal standards, but still a child.

Innocent and guileless and… easily befriended.

She turned back to her bowl, and held the vial up to the lamp light.

The child's blood.

She had great plans for this child's blood.

The Charmed Ones should not have been so careless with her.

Wicked laughter burbled out of the woman's throat.

All that trouble protecting themselves and their boys - only to be undone by the vanquished one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**Author's Note**: I wanted to post this chapter too, so you'd see where I'm going with this. Although I assume you canall already tell, but just so you can get a taste of what I'm planning.

_**Please Review!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm already late, Piper!" Phoebe yelled over Chris screaming and Wyatt screeching.

"Come on Phoebe just change him! I can't clean Wyatt up and change Chris at the same time. And look at the kid he's dripping banana mush all over the floor!" Piper yelled chasing Wyatt around the kitchen, as the little boy squealed.

"What about Paige? I'm late! AGAIN!"

"We agreed to let her grieve, remember! She's at Magic School in solitude. PLEASE! Come on he's you **nephew!**"

Phoebe sighed, bouncing Chris, "Why do I even bother having a job." She complained as she walked the baby over to the table.

"What are you doing?" Piper hissed as she sat Wyatt on the counter.

"Changing him."

"On the kitchen table!"

"I'm laying a blanket down first."

"Phoebe!"

"Okay, okay, we'll go to the living room…. come on Chrissy-wissy-poo let's get you clean…." She cooed, and Piper rolled her eyes.

"He hates that." Piper reminded her younger sister as Wyatt squirmed as she brushed the wet cloth over his face.

"Yeah, but he won't be able to tell me for another two years at least." Phoebe commented leaving the room.

Piper laughed, shaking her head as she tended to her oldest.

In the living room, Phoebe had placed baby Chris on the sofa and was powdering his bottom, "Yes, that's right, mister, Auntie Phoebe is going to be late, _again_, yep very late… 'cause of you and your little tush…" she spoke in high-pitched tones to the baby and he gurgled back at her.

She had just finished up with him, when Piper walked into the room. She was balancing Wyatt on one hip and proceeded to deposit him in his playpen. Then she reached for Chris, "Thank you very much for doing your Auntie-like duties."

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I hafta go!' She called, heading into the foyer.

Piper nodded, cuddling Chris, "Drive careful."

She said, Phoebe nodded absentmindedly, reaching for the jacket that went with her skirt, suddenly she stopped.

A gripping terror filled her so completely it made her dizzy. Reaching out she steadied herself against the wall as the absolute fear coursed through her, making her unable to even scream let alone move.

"Phoebe you okay?" Piper asked from behind her. She hadn't heard the door close and had wandered into the foyer to see why, only to find her sister standing still as a statue with one hand to the wall and the other to her abdomen.

"Phoebe?"

A scream of terror came from outside, followed by the sound of an explosion, gallivanting both sisters towards the door.

Phoebe reached it first, yanking it open she found a tall man clad in brown and black with scales on one side of his face towering over a tiny girl with dark hair and tears on her cheeks.

The child's hands were poised in mid-air and to the right of the demon a bush burned.

"Shit." Phoebe exclaimed and turned back into the house to get water.

The demon moved towards the girl again, causing her to flex her hands, but the explosion took out a sign post not the demon.

Piper reached out and froze the scene – except the girl didn't freeze. She looked up at her and than turned around and raced around the block.

Phoebe returned with a pitcher of water just in time to see the blur round the corner.

She ran down the steps and threw the water on the bush.

Piper looked around and made sure no one was around before she reached out and blew the demon up, then she unfroze everything.

"Did you see that?" Phoebe asked, going back up the steps, her eyes on the corner the girl had disappeared around.

Piper followed her gaze, "Yeah I saw, I saw she didn't freeze and I saw she was blowing things up."

"We can't just leave her out there."

"No, we can't. You go after her; I need to stay with the boys."

"Taking them to magic school?" Phoebe asked, handing the pitcher to her sister as she headed back to the steps.

Piper shook her head, "No, I need to stop taking them there every time things get weird; otherwise I'll never see them."

"Good point. I'll be back soon. Call Elise and tell her I'm writhing in pain from menstrual cramps."

"You were writhing last week. This week you're delusional with fever."

"Kay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With every step she took Phoebe's feeling of anxiousness grew. She knew she was getting closer, how she knew she wasn't sure, but she did.

It was almost as if she had an internal radar or something. But whatever it was, it was creepy and really freaking her out.

Mostly because she was a hundred percent positive that she'd felt that little girls terror which was impossible because she didn't have her empathy powers back yet.

Her feet stopped moving suddenly, she didn't tell them to, they just did. She stood still and listened, faintly she could hear the sound of sniffling.

She turned her head and saw a small bush against a house; she walked over and peered behind the bush.

Big, wet hazel eyes stared up at her.

"Hi," Phoebe said, smiling gently, "My name's Phoebe, you want to come out of there?"

The girl looked down and shook her head.

"Come on," she cajoled, "…we can go back to my house and call your parents."

Again the shake of the head.

"There are toys at my house." Phoebe added, thinking the child looked to be about three or four.

No response this time.

"My sister made chocolate-chip cookies today, you can have some."

"I like cookies." The girl said, her voice smooth and surprisingly clear, with just a hint of uncertainty.

"Come out of there."

The hazel eyes looked up at her again, and Phoebe felt something deep inside of squeeze tight. A feeling of warmth, of ferocity to protect that she only felt with the boys rise in her.

"Trust me." She whispered to the girl.

Slowly the little girl stood and walked around to stand directly in front of Phoebe.

She was so small, was Phoebe's first thought. She was young to begin with, but she also had a small frame, and tiny bone structure in her heart shaped face. A face marred with tears and a just a little dirt that she'd probably had on her hands.

"Let's go," Phoebe said, extending her hand. The child grasped it immediately the expression in her face almost reverent.

Phoebe frowned a little as they began to walk – _reverent?_

Why would the girl look up at her like that? As if she'd waited her whole life for this moment.

The thought was pushed away as they reached the front of the manor. Slowly they climbed the stairs and let themselves inside.

"Piper, we're here!" Phoebe called as she shut the door behind.

Piper appeared from the kitchen, holding Chris, "Oh good, I was getting worried. Let's go into the kitchen."

A few minutes later, Chris was deposited in his basinet, and Piper, Phoebe, and the younger girl was sitting at the table. A plate with three cookies and a glass of milk sat in front of the girl.

"So…" Piper started, "What is your name?"

They watched, fascinated, as the girl finished chewing, took a drink of milk and rubbed her fingers together to rid herself of crumbs before shifting in her seat to face both sisters. "My name is Tessa." She said, again with that startling clarity.

Piper blinked a little, having expected the voice a toddler, "Well Tessa, my name is Piper. And that's Phoebe."

The girl nodded, "You make very good cookies."

"Uh… thank you. How old are you?" Piper asked, curiosity taking over.

"Four."

"Uh… wow… you… um… you have a very good…"

"…mastery of language?" Tessa provided, when Piper faltered.

Again Piper blinked in astonishment, she glanced at her sister but found that Phoebe was staring fixedly on the girl, and showing no signs of planning to join the conversation, "Uh, yeah… exactly." She said.

"Thank you." Tessa replied, "I go to a special school."

"I'm can believe that." Piper said, astonishment still evident on her face and in her voice.

The kitchen was quiet, but obviously Tessa knew there was more to come because she made no move to begin on her cookies again.

"Do you know what happened outside?" Phoebe asked after a moment.

The girl shrugged, "Sort of. It'd never happened a'fore though. I'd never been 'ttacked 'afore."

"You have powers?" Phoebe questioned, just to confirm.

"Yes, lots."

"I saw you blow something up." Piper said, "How did you get that power?"

"I'm not supposed to talk 'bout this stuff."

They noticed that she kept looking between them, as if searching for something.

"Listen honey, we don't often have little girls who show up with that kind of fire power. Especially since that kind of fire power tends to run in our family. So maybe you should tell us how to get in touch with your parents so we get all this cleared up." Piper said kindly.

Tessa looked down at her hands, "It is in your 'amily." She said softly.

The sister exchanged another look and Phoebe felt the knot in her stomach tighten. There was something about the girl that just… pulled at her… something that yanked at her soul… "What do you mean?" she asked almost warily.

Tessa seemed terrified suddenly, "I want my daddy." She said, her tone changing from clear to childish in a heartbeat.

Piper nodded, a look of confidence falling over her features; now that sounded more like a four year old, "Okay, tell me what his name is and I'll see if I can fin-"

Tessa slid off her chair and walked to the middle of the kitchen, she took a deep breath and screamed, "DADDY!" at the top of her lungs; and her cry was quickly followed by the angry wails of an infant awoken from sleep.

"Hey!" Piper called out standing, "Don't yell like that."

Tessa ignored her, "DADDY!"

Chris wailed louder. Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks again – the kid was crazy.

"DA-" but her cry was cut off this time, by the slow formation of what seemed like multi-colored dots.

And then he was there.

Blinking at them in utter astonishment and unabashed horror, expressions replicated perfectly on both their faces.

"Daddy!" Tessa cried and ran to him, hugging his knees.

Almost unconsciously he reached down and scooped the girl into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could and her little feet dangled.

But her father had yet to look her. His gaze was still focused on the two women before him.

And they… well they could hardly breathe, Chris's crying faded into the background as they stared at Cole Turner, alive and well, and in their kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hi! Thanks for reading!

**Goldstranger**: Hi, not only was I watching those episoded but I was surprised by how interested I got by seeing Cole - my fanfiction heart belongs to Chris - but I thought I'd give this a shot. Also, (before Chris) my Charmed viewing habits were kinda erratic, so yeah, probably Phoebe's unborn baby was supposed to bea boy, but I didn't know that. Sorry. I made it a girl only becuase we already have two boys and I thoughtI'd mix it up a little. Thanks for reading.

**Icantthinkofafnick**: Hi! Thanks so much for following me into Cole. (hehe) I don't know what's come over me, but I assure you... Chris is and always will be the center of my fanfic attentions.

**Katbaby**: Hi, lol, I tried to picture what the sisters would like if they ever saw Cole again... glad you liked...

Hope you enjoy...

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I just wanted to _see_, Daddy, but I don't know which one it is, and a 'onster attacked me and I didn't know and tried to blow it, but I a'scared and the blow ups kept going o'dther places and Lady said I was evil and I'm not, I don't think anyways, and I didn't know how to get 'ome and I wanted you and the cookies were good and Lady said I was dead and that you 'idn't want me to know and I wanna know which one it is."

The child finally paused for breath, long enough to realize that her Daddy hadn't been looking at her while she talked, hadn't even been paying particular attention.

She took both her small hands and put one on either side of his face, "Daddy?" she questioned.

It was the hesitant, almost frightened tone in her voice that broke Cole out of his shock. He'd vaguely registered that his daughter had been talking to him and had stored the words she'd said away for future examination.

Right, now though, his eyes focused her face and the tear stains and smears of dirt there. And the terror he'd been feeling for the better part of the day…

"Christ! Tessa, you scared me to death!" he exclaimed before yanking her towards him again and hugging her close. This time he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of his baby girl, searching for the peace and love and contentment he always found when he held her.

It was harder to find – the fact that he was standing in the Hallowell kitchen probably had something to do with that – but he did find it.

After a moment he pulled back, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?""

"Nuh-uh," she said smiling now that her Daddy was being normal.

Cole released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. And suddenly he felt a change in the environment; looking up, he realized there was no more wailing, and that Piper now held a small dark-haired bundle in her arms. Her expression still shocked. Phoebe was now sitting at the table, her expression simply thunderstruck… and definitely pasty.

He turned back to his daughter, moving to stand her on the table. So she was almost eye level with him. Somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice told him Piper Hallowell would not like him standing the child on her kitchen table, but he ignored the voice. It didn't matter to him what _any _Hallowell's wanted or didn't want – he was no longer part of their world – and he planned to keep it that way.

"We have a serious problem here kid." He said, doing his best to ignore the stares he was getting.

"Yeah, she's not the only one," Piper cut in, "Are you… uh… you know, ever going to _stay_ dead?"

"Dead?" the girl echoed, looking from her father to Piper.

Cole sent Piper a quelling look and she had the grace to look a little ashamed, than he turned a smile his daughter.

It looked like he was going to have to do some damage control. "There's a story behind that, babe," he told her softly.

Then he swung her off the table and onto the floor. "That I'll tell you about it one day, but not today. Because today you and I are gonna have a really long talk about the use of powers and informing the adults responsible for you of your whereabouts," he said, than reached for the plate of cookies, "First though I have to fix this mess. I'm having adult-time now, so go in the living room with the cookies and don't blow anything up." He handed her the plate, she stared at it a moment before sighing and taking it.

Than she looked up at him and scowled, "I didn't mean to blow up the sign."

Cole frowned, "What sign?" Last time he'd checked his daughter had blown up a windshield not a sign.

"Outside." She said, trying to take a cookie off the plate, but needing both her little hands to hold onto the rather large plate.

"Here?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, giving up on trying to get a cookie while holding the plate.

He sighed shaking his head, "Living room, please."

"'kay," she conceded, walking away. Cole watched her tiny form retreat before turning to face the sisters.

Piper no longer held the baby, and was now sitting next to Phoebe, holding her sister's hand and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

And the truth was Phoebe didn't look too well. She was pale and her breathing was erratic and he had the feeling that she'd sat down because it was either that or fall down.

"So…" he said, grimacing a little, "…how's it going?"

Piper scowled, "What the hell is going on?" she hissed.

Cole sighed again, "This wasn't supposed to happen. I swear. I was never going to come here again. I just heard her call, and sensed her for the first time all day. I didn't think I justcame; I didn't pause to feel _where_ I was sensing her, I just followed the feeling."

"That isn't an answ-" Piper began, but Phoebe cut her off.

"You have daughter." She said softly, her eyes dull.

Cole met her gaze, it was dull and hurt and shocked to its very core, and it almost made him flinch. But he didn't: He had nothing to hide, nothing to be ashamed of; he told himself, before answering, "Yes."

"A daughter who blows things up."

"Yes."

"What else can she do?"

"Levitate, freeze things, move things, see things, and feel things." He listed, than added, just to cut to the chase, "Those are the powers she inherited from her maternal side. The powers she gets from me are different and as of yet undeveloped."

The kitchen was silent.

Phoebe stood and walked around the table to stand in front of Cole. She ignored the emotions the flared up in her. The anger, the hurt, the betrayal - the warmer emotions that she refused to even contemplate… and focused on his dark eyes, on the beating of her heart, on the certainty in her soul.

"Who is her mother?" She asked her voice hoarse.

His gaze didn't waver, "She doesn't have one."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "Everyon-"

"No Phoebe, that's all there is to it. She doesn't have one. She didn't develop in or was nurtured by a womb, she didn't slide out of a woman, she wasn't coddled or changed or fed by a woman. She doesn't have a mother."

Phoebe didn't respond right away, she just stared at him and he stared back. The air between them heavy with the weight of memories. After a moment she asked in a thick voice, "Who did she get her maternal powers from?"

Cole forced himself to not break eye contact: he had nothing to hide, nothing to be ashamed of. He'd done nothing wrong.

If anybody had something to hide, something to be ashamed of; had done something wrong – it was her, not him.

"You." He said simply, and immediately wished he hadn't been so blunt, wished he'd qualified his words, softened his tone, done something to avoid the way her face actually got paler, her eyes wider, and her knees seemed to buckle.

Instinctively, he reached out and wrapped his hands around her elbows, keeping her up. It took her approximately, one nanosecond to realize he was touching her. She shoved herself away, staggering backwards and tripping over her own feet at the same time. Again he reached for her, stopping her from hitting the floor.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, blinded by the tears that had appeared out of no where.

His hands dropped immediately, Piper was there suddenly helping her sister right herself.

"Calm down honey," she said gently.

But Phoebe wasn't going to calm down, Phoebe hadn't even reacted yet, so there would be no calming down for quite some time. At the moment she was shaking and tears streamed down her face and the actual comprehension of what was happening was eluding her.

She shook her head, "I… ho- how? It's not poss- possible…" her words were low and stuttered and Piper shot a glare at Cole.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She hissed at him.

Cole tore his gaze away from Phoebe's trembling form and faced his ex-sister-in-law, "I think what I said is clear."

"Well you're wrong!" Piper stated heatedly, "Because let me tell you, it's possible for a _man_ to have a child and not know it, but it sure as hell isn't possible for a woman to! Not to mention that the child…" she hesitated a moment, before continuing, "The being the source planted inside Phoebe was destroyed with the Seer."

His eyes widened, before his gaze fell to Phoebe again, and the corners of his lips lifted upwards an ugly smirk, full of bitterness and cynicism, "So that's how you did it." He said and the tight control of his words sent shivers through both women.

Piper waited for Phoebe to say something, anything, but the younger woman seemed to have gone mute. She stood there, next to her sister, her hand in the crook of her sister's arm and stared at Cole as if seeing him for the first time.

"How we did what?" Piper finally asked.

He answered, but his gaze remained on Phoebe, "How you could live with yourselves after murdering one of your own." He said simply, but the heat in his gaze spoke much more than the words.

Piper gasped, Phoebe flinched.

Piper shook her head, "That's not what hap-"

She began, but Cole cut her off, his eyes still on Phoebe and Piper felt her sister start to shake again.

"That's exactly what happened. The "being_"_ was a child, an _innocent_. And it wasn't "planted by the source" it was _created..._ by love; at least I thought it had been. I thought the child was the culmination of a love that had fought for its right to survive. Obviously I was wrong. And the child wasn't "destroyed with the seer" it was _killed_ with the seer; murdered by its own family." His words were uncompromising and when he was finished absolute silence reigned.

Then Phoebe pulled away from Piper and staggered over to a chair, sinking down onto it, she placed her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god oh god… oh god… oh god what have I done… this can't be happening, this can't be right... oh god…"

"Phoebe…" Piper said softly, approaching her sister.

The woman lifted her head and stared at her older sister with a look of absolute despair marring her features, "Oh, god Piper…" she wailed softly, "… what is this? What have I done?" She trailed off, a sob catching in her throat.

This couldn't be happening.

Cole Turner could not be standing in her kitchen, telling her they had a child. A daughter. A _four-year-old_ daughter.

It couldn't be happening.

He couldn't be telling her that she'd killed her own child.

And yet didn't she know it?

Hadn't she always known it?

That was the thought that was making her sob. The knowledge that somewhere inside she'd always known that she'd killed her own child. She'd justified it– it was evil, had tried to kill her sister, had almost exposed magic, been the seed of the Source of all Evil – but sometimes, at night when the Manor was quiet except for the sounds of Wyatt's breathing or Chris's sleepy sighs, she'd let herself accept the fact that no matter what – she'd killed her baby.

And in the end, there was no excuse for that.

"You haven't _done_ anything," Piper said firmly, "Try to calm down, there has to be an explanation for this." She shot Cole another angry look, "And we'd like to get it now."

Cole said nothing but began moving towards the table.

"Daddy, I'm finished," Tessa stated happily as she hopped into the kitchen, her brown locks bouncing with her.

She outstretched the plate to her father, who immediately took it from her hands. His face had transformed itself the instant she'd walked in. His eyes were warm when he looked at her, the lines of his face soft.

They knew in that moment, that whatever else he'd been or was - Cole Turner was a good father.

"Can _I _talk to the ladies now? Is adult time over? Can I stay?" She asked eagerly. Her head tilted all the way back to look into her father's face.

"No you can't." He said, firmly, "I'm taking you back to Angie."

The little girls mouth dropped open, comically, "You can't!" she cried.

"Tessa do you have any idea what you've done?" Cole asked, his voice soft but still stern, "To begin with you scared Angie to death, you scared _me_ to death!" He amended, quickly.

Than frowned, lowering himself to her height, "Speaking of which, why couldn't I sense you?"

The child looked down right away, her little hands folded in front of her, "Uh…."

"Tessa…"

"I loved the cookies, Ms. Piper, they were sooooo great!" Tessa exclaimed, whirling around to face Piper.

Piper blinked in surprise, "Umm, thanks…"

"Tessa…" Cole said again.

"They were crunchy at just the right places and chewy inside and the chips were melte-"

"Tessa Pilar Turner, answer me when I ask you a question." Cole said, his voice hadn't gotten louder, but the tone had become menacing.

The tiny girl sighed in defeat, before turning around to face her father, "Lady gave me a potion to drinks."

One eyebrow arched, and his eyes got stormy, "Tessa I'm going to take you back to Angie right now, than later when I get home, we're going to have a very long discussion which is going to end with you punished."

Tears immediately filled the girls' eyes, "Oh Daddy, no please. Please don't take me away, I don't even know which one it is? Which one is it Daddy? Please tell me!" The tears spilled, "Don't make me go without knowing, I… I wanna ask… and I… I'm not evil… I gotta tell her…" the tears were supplemented with sobs and Cole's whole face melted.

He gathered her to his chest and stood slowly, than went to the table and sat down. Holding her like an infant, her tiny face buried in his chest.

When the sobs subsided he spoke, "That's the second time you've mentioned being evil, Tess, I wanna know what's been goin on in that head of yours."

The girl sniffled and the sisters continued to watch this child unblinkingly, she was amazing – brilliant and yet… such a child.

"It's jus- just tha- that Lady-"

"Who's Lady?" Cole interrupted.

"Ummm" she began hesitantly,than smiled alittle, "…you know you're my favoritest Daddy in the world right?" She said sweetly, drying her tears a little, her little chest still rising and falling quickly.

Cole sighed, "I hate answers that start like that."

Tessa did a miniature of his sigh, "Lady is my friend." She said, than scowled at her Dad, and in that moment both sisters saw Phoebe.

It was clear as day, the heart shaped face, the hair, the small frame, the big eyes, the boundless enthusiasm – she was Phoebe's daughter.

Piper's grip on her sister tightened, when Phoebe made a tiny sound of distress. Cole's eyes met hers over the top of their daughter's head, and Phoebe didn't blink back the tears fast enough.

He saw them.

But he looked away.

Phoebe Hallowell deserved no sympathy from him.

"Lady told me 'bout the Power of Three… you _didn't_." She said with emphasis and the sisters leaned in closer at the mention of their power.

"Tess, what exactly has been going on with you lately?"

"Lady visits me when you're asleep."

"Impossible, no one can get that apartment. It's -"

"I kinda, rearranged some of da crystals, so she could get in." Tessa said sheepishly.

Cole took a deep breath, counted to ten and than spoke, "Do you understand how dangerous it is for you to allow magical beings into our home at night when I don't know about it?"

"Lady is my friend." Tessa insisted.

"Is that her name, "Lady"?"

"Uh… well… she wouldn't tell me her name, so I just called her Lady, 'cause that's what she is."

"So what did you do during these visits?" He asked as calmly as he could, considering all signs pointed to the fact that his daughter had been hanging out with a demon.

"She answers my questions and we go to the underworld sometimes, to practice my powers – the demonic ones and one day I told her that it was easier to use my 'emonic ones than my o'd'ther ones and she told it was 'cause I was only a fourth demon and in da o'd'ther powers I 'ad the power of three and those were harder to control and I said 'huh' and she was real surprised I 'idn't know what the power of three was and she told me it was the 'ower of the Charmed Ones and I said 'huh' and she was even more surprised I 'idn't know who d'they were and she told me my 'ommy was a Charm-ed One and I 'old her 'idn't know anything 'bout my 'ommy and told me she'd tell me and she 'old me my 'ommy 'anquished me and and that everybody knew the Charmed Ones were good and if they 'anquished me it was 'cause I was evil and I 'old her no and asked how come my 'ommy'd do that and she 'old me to ask her myself and she sent me 'ere."

Cole's heart clenched and he pulled his daughter close again. He knew the more upset, or nervous, or scared she got the worse her speaking became.

It might not look like much to an outsider, but he knew by those mistakes in her words, by that amount of babbling, that the memory upset her.

He cuddled her a moment, refusing to look at either sister. He just held her, his baby. Life had been simple when they'd returned from the Wasteland. He'd had a new reason for living, a second chance, and he wasn't going to mess it up for someone who so clearly didn't want him in her life – or even a piece of him.

He was a divorce attorney, it wasn't as high-profile as criminal law, but more his speed than social work. His daughter had the IQ of most college students, his neighbor was a good witch who didn't get freaked out when Tessa froze the hamster, and they'd never been attacked by anything supernatural. His life was full and happy and he rarely spent a minute of it contemplating the past.

Sometimes though, when he watched his little girl sleep he wondered if he was doing the right thing. She was so much like her mother…. but he'd push the thought away – he'd done nothing wrong, had nothing to hide, nothing to be ashamed of.

"Which one is it Daddy?" The soft question broke into his thoughts, and he focused on his daughter's wide eyes.

She had her mother's eyes.

He lifted her to a sitting position, and turned her to face the sisters.

"The one with the short hair. Phoebe." He said simply.

The woman in question seemed to jerk suddenly as if she'd been pulled from a dream.

Tessa was off her father's lap in an instant, and he was gripped with moment of panic.

God, if Phoebe hurt her… if she said something, or did something to hurt his baby… the thought trailed off as he remembered her tear filled eyes.

"Hi," the little girl said, softly, standing in front of Phoebe's chair.

Phoebe took a steadying breath.

There were moments in life that changed everything. From being betrayed by an emissary of the greatest source of good in existence to long ago discovering the existence of magic.

This was without a shadow of a doubt, one of those moments – she had a daughter.

And looking into those eyes – her own eyes – she knew that no matter what Cole thought or did or said – she was a mother now; and hell would freeze over before she'd relinquish this little girl.

She reached out and pulled the girl to her, Tessa went eagerly, burying her face in Phoebe's neck and breathing her in.

Phoebe was doing some breathing of her own. Inhaling the scent of her daughter and amazingly she felt the knot in her stomach ease, the yanking in her soul slow to a throbbing – a certainty.

"Hi," she whispered into her daughter's hair, squeezing her just a little tighter.

"I'm not evil." Tessa whispered, pulling back so she could see into her mother's face. Her hazel eyes sincere.

"No your not…" Phoebe choked out, "… you're beautiful and smart and I'm so sorry… what happened… it was…" Phoebe trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"… an accident…" Tessa supplied helpfully, her gaze hopeful.

Phoebe nodded, vigorously, "Yes, exactly, an accident, a mistake… I wanted that baby… I wanted you…" she finished on a hoarse whisper, that came from the depths of her soul.

It was a confession she'd never made to anyone.

Tessa grinned, "I was 'oping you'd say d'that. 'Cause everybody makes 'istakes sometimes and accidents 'appen to everyone… so it's okay."

"It's okay…" Phoebe parroted.

"'course…" Tessa replied with the simplicity of a child. Already in her mind the incident was over. People made mistakes, when they were sorry, they should be forgiven… it was a very clear concept in her mind.

A slow smile spread across Phoebe's face, "I love you Tessa." She said softly and shocked even herself, by meaning the words from the very core of her being.

Tessa grinned, "I love you too. You're my mommy." Her grin faltered, "I _can_ call you mommy can't I?"

"''course…" Phoebe said, imitating her, "That's what I am… what else would you call me?"

The grin was back, and the child threw her arms around her mother's neck again, "This is going to be so great!" She exclaimed, "I knew it had to be a mistake. I knew my mommy wouldn't wanna kill me. I knew it."

Phoebe tightened her hold again, those words made her skin crawl. Whoever had told this child that her mother had wanted her dead, was in for a helluva surprise when Phoebe got a hold of her.

Phoebe pulled her back, "I would never, ever do _anything_ to hurt you. Ever. You're my baby girl and I want you know, from now on, that no matter what, everything I do is because I want what's best for you."

Again she meant it, with every fiber of her being… who knew you could love someone so much instantly.

Although, she had loved her nephews instantly too.

Her eyes widened, "Tessa!" she said excitedly, as the shock began to wear away and leave behind an almost giddy feeling.

"You have cousins!" She told her daughter, and the reaction she got was exactly what she'd been expecting.

"Really?" the girls eyes lit up even more.

"Yep, two of them! Boys! And they'r-"

Phoebe would have continued, but a loud cough interrupted her, "Excuse me… but shouldn't _I_ get introduced before the cousins?" Piper asked, amused, her eyes riveted on the dark-haired girl.

Phoebe flushed, shifting Tessa on her lap, "Right, good point… that is my sister…"

"Yep, I'm the sister and if she gets to be mommy, I wanna be Auntie Piper!" Piper cried with a smile, than opened her arms, "And where's my hug?"

Tessa flew off her mother's lap and into her aunt's arms, she held on tight before pulling away and climbing down from Piper's lap. She stood between the two women and looked happily at her father.

"Look Daddy, I got a mommy and an Auntie Piper!" She said with so much enthusiasm and happiness that her little body fairly vibrated.

Cole smiled, it didn't reach his eyes, "Amazing isn't it." He stated, deadpan, than arched an eyebrow, "It doesn't matter how many relatives you acquire today, Tessa, it does not excuse you for your behavior."

The vibrations stopped and the girl frowned, "You can't be mad."

The eyebrow arched, "Why not?"

"'Cause I asked you about my mommy, but you were too busy."

"So you decided to ask a demon?"

Outrage lit the girls eyes, "Lady's not a demon!" She exclaimed, "Demons are ugly like the one outside, Lady is beautiful."

"What demon outside?" He asked immediately, transferring his gaze from sister to sister waiting for an answer.

"There was demon on the sidewalk it had scales." Tessa answered, even though her Daddy wasn't looking at her anymore.

His eyes lit with understanding, "That's who you were trying to blow up…"

She nodded, "Yep, but the blow ups weren't workin right."

"Did he touch you, say something to you…" Cole asked, his eyes intense.

Tessa shook her head, but suddenly she looked sad and walked over to her Daddy, seeking the comfort only he could provide as the experience rushed back at with all the vividness of reality, "He said he was going to kill me and I was scared. Really, really scared…."

He lifted her onto his lap, "I'm sorry you were scared, baby." He murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "I need to talk to the ladies, so I'm going to drop you off at Angie's and come ba-"

"No, Daddy, please. I wanna stay. I'll be good. You talk to mommy and Auntie Piper and I'll go to the living room and watch tv." She turned to Phoebe, "I can watch tv right?"

"Of course." Phoebe said softly, she'd noticed the way Cole flinched when Tessa had said "mommy and Auntie Piper" and was dreading the conversation he wanted to have with her.

She could drum up outrage; in fact, she could feel it lying in wait at the base of her stomach. The rage that he could have kept her daughter from her, that he could have raised and loved her without telling her, that by the looks of things – he'd never planned to tell her, but somehow she knew that that really wouldn't be viable, that his points would be more valid than hers.

"See daddy! Please! I haven't even met cousins yet!" Tessa proceeded, "I won't bother, I won't listen either, I'll stay in the living room and be good and no blow-ups." She finished, calmly, her words clear and pleading.

Cole sighed, cuddling her, "Okay, fine, but only because you were scared and you can't use it anymore."

They watched the girl light up, "Okay, deal." She squealed, and hopped off his lap, all traces of fear gone. She looked over at Phoebe, "When you and Daddy are done talking will you introduce me to cousins."

All pensive thoughts left Phoebe's mind, "When we're done talking I'm going to introduce you to _everyone_ and we're going to talk for _ever_… we have life stories to share."

Tessa giggled, "Good," she proclaimed, then turned and skipped out of the room.

The room was completely silent when she left. A moment later the soft hum of the television could be heard but still the three adults in the room said nothing.

Cole finally sighed again, and spoke calmly, "I'm sure this is a shock to both you." He began, his voice cordial, but his eyes ice. He opened his mouth to continue, but Piper cut him off.

"Yeah, it is, but it shouldn't be. You never stay dead." She hissed.

He didn't reply right away, and when he did it had nothing to do with what Piper had said, "I need to know what happened here today."

Piper looked to Phoebe, but Phoebe didn't seem like she was planning on ever talking again. So Piper made a frustrated sound and spit out the story, "Phoebe was leaving for work, we heard a scream, went outside. Tessa was on the sidewalk there was a demon standing over her and a bush burning off to one side, Phoebe ran inside to get water, I froze the scene, Tessa didn't freeze, Phoebe came back out, Tessa ran around the corner, Phoebe put the fire out, I blew up the demon and Phoebe went after Tessa."

She paused, then said, "It's your turn now. How is this possible?"

He opened his mouth and the baby monitor cut him off. Wyatt was howling.

Both women jumped to there feet automatically, hearts pounding, before they remembered that it couldn't be magical because the alarm hadn't gone off. They both exhaled.

Chris started to wail too, and they were angry wails at being interrupted twice in one nap.

Piper turned to Phoebe, "Which do you want?"

Phoebe smiled a little, "I had Chris this morning, I'll take Wyatt." She said and almost ran to the stair and flew up them.

Piper shook her head, as her gaze following her, "…'course has nothing to do with Wyatt being _upstairs_…" she muttered as she went to her youngest and lifted him again.

He wasn't as easily comforted this time – he was extremely pissed off.

"Come on Chris…" Piper cooed, "… it's okay, Wyatt didn't mean to wake you up…" she continued.

The cries faded a few minutes later and she looked up, Cole was watching her, "You have two sons?" he asked.

She nodded, "Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt is two and Chris is five months."

Cole nodded.

Piper walked over to him and leaned Chris forward so Cole could see the baby's face, "This is Chris. Isn't he just the cutest thing…"

Cole smiled, the baby was probably really cute, but right now he was seriously upset and had blotches of red all over his little face, which was screwed up in anger.

Piper laughed, at his expression, "Wait till you see him at twenty." She said happily.

Cole's smile faltered a little, and he frowned at her, but didn't get a chance to say anything because Phoebe reentered the kitchen with a very blonde toddler held protectively in her arms.

Something in him squeezed as he saw her. The way the boy melded into her, the way she supported him with her hip, securing him against her with the fierceness of a protector – she should have held their daughter like that – instead she'd vanquished her.

The blonde boy – Wyatt – had a flushed face that was tearstained and was holding on to his aunt tightly, his breathing still erratic.

Piper frowned, "What happened?" she asked, the concern of a parent on her face.

Phoebe shook her, her features just as tight, "I don't know, but…" she took a deep breath, "… I think there was something in there."

Piper paled, "What? The alarm didn't go off."

Phoebe shrugged a little, walking closer to the island, "I just… felt it… nothing was moved, and he's not hurt. I checked him over… nothing… not a scratch, not a hair missing… but there was… an aura in the room when I ran in… it was dark almost…" she trailed off.

"Almost what?" Piper asked.

"… stifling, like you couldn't breathe… not to mention that he was terrified." She finished.

Piper walked over, she was still holding Chris; she reached out with one hand and smoothed Wyatt's hair and the side of his face, than leaned over and pressed a kiss to his temple. She drew a shaky breath and locked eyes with Phoebe, "I can't… do this again…" she whispered.

Phoebe nodded vigorously, "I know what you mean. I think I'm shaking too."

Piper nodded and both woman went to the table, and sat down, holding the boys.

"I think we should get Paige," Phoebe said softly, "In case… we might need the power of three and that way she could stay with Wyatt and you with Chris and I can go in the nursery and see if I get a vision or something."

"Plus I think Paige would like to know about her new niece." Piper commented looking at Cole again who was studying them.

He walked over to them and sat down too, "What kind of alarm didn't go off?" he asked,

"We have a lot of different crystals and stuff set up the nursery to alert us if evil enters the room." Piper responded.

He nodded, "Yeah, so do I at my apartment, but as you heard if something gets moved, it doesn't go off."

"Yeah, but there's no one to move it here. No one but us three and Leo go in the nursery."

"Yeah, I checked when I was up there." Phoebe added, "I checked everything. Nothing was moved."

Piper nodded, her expression worried.

"Where's Paige?" Cole finally asked after a few minutes.

"Magic School." Piper answered, than added quickly when he seemed about to question that, "You were going to tell us how this is possible."

Cole nodded, "Right." He paused than took a deep breath, "After the last vanquish, when I was in the wasteland I was approached by an Avatar. An Avatar is-"

Both women groaned, "Christ, you don't have to explain." Piper growled in frustration, "We know what Avatars are."

Her tone of voice left him no doubt as to what he thought of them.

"We've had a recent run-in with them." Phoebe explained. She was doing a good job of not examining the fact that she was sitting at the kitchen table having a conversation with her supposedly dead ex-husband.

His eyes studied her, than Piper, than her again, before his lips twitched a little, "I thought something weird happened a couple weeks ago, had a day-long sense of deja'vu."

Piper nodded, "Yeah, so the Avatars…"

"yeah… so they approached me and asked me to consider joining them again, offered me their reasons for wanting me, shared their plans. Told me why I was exactly what they were looking for – someone who understood both sides – who could the see the middle and actually preferred it. I didn't think it was a great idea, they persisted - offered me incentives… I asked them for my life and my child. They agreed to give the child life and the form it would have had had it been born. They resurrected me as well, giving me enough power to be able to protect my daughter if the need arose and agreed to let met think about for a few weeks. I did, and decided that I still didn't want to join them. They accepted my decision and moved on to new territory."

The girls blinked at him, "Just like that?" Piper asked.

"They don't force you join, that would defeat the purpose." He stated.

"But… they gave you…"

"It was an incentive to join, just because I accepted didn't mean I had to. It was a demonstration of the power they possessed, the power that could be mine if I wanted it. If I didn't' that was up to me."

Piper shook her head, "They practically forced Leo."

His eyebrows flew to his hairline, "Leo's an Avatar!"

"Well, no, not anymore, but he was. They were on his case for months, and then… true they did something to display their power but it was conditional to him joining."

Cole stared at her, "I don't understand… first of all you can't just stop being an Avatar, and secondly they… Avatars only approach… ambiguous powers… being a whitelighter is not ambiguous, it's good."

"He's an Elder, actually," Phoebe filled him in.

Cole frowned, but Piper spoke, clutching Chris closer to her, "Lately this family has been more ambiguous than we should be." She said softly.

Cole stared again, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Long story," Phoebe responded, he noticed that she clutched the she was holding closer too.

"Anyway, the point is that they practically coerced him into joining."

Cole stared at them a moment, before shrugging, "Maybe they got desperate, the point is they're the ones that made this possible."

"Where have you been living?" Phoebe asked softly after a moment.

He met her gaze a moment, than answered softly, "Napa Valley."

Phoebe swallowed hard, and took a shaking breath, "I don't know how this is going to work Cole… but… I… want…"

She didn't finished because he stood suddenly, startling Wyatt who jumped a little in his aunt's arms.

"Tessa!" He called.

The child bolted into the room, "Yes!" she said happily.

"Meet your cousins, than we're going home."

She stood in shock a moment, her face a mirage of emotions. She obviously wanted to argue, but she knew her Daddy enough to know when tears would get her what she wanted… and when he meant business.

Right now, he meant business.

So she turned to her mother and aunts and found that each one was holding a little boy.

"This is Wyatt," Mommy was saying.

Tessa skipped over, Wyatt sat up straighter as someone nearly his size approached. His blue eyes examining the girl.

Tessa grinned, "hi, Wyatt." She said happily.

Wyatt looked at her than up at his aunt, "Say hi to Tessa, Wy, she's your cousin."

Wyatt looked at Tessa again, "Hi," he said.

"How old are you Wyatt? Do you like to play? We can play together? We can dig for treasure or build a house for Barbie, or color! I love to color! I have water paints! Do you like to paint!" With each word she got more and more excited.

Wyatt said nothing just looked her, his blue eyes inquisitive.

"Wyatt doesn't talk too much yet, honey, he's only two." Phoebe told her daughter.

She deflated for a moment, "Oh," than lit up again, "That's okay, I can teach him! And his numbers too! And you don't need to talk to paint! We can still have lots of fun!" She outstretched her hand, "Come on Wy, we can start right now."

To both Piper and Phoebe's amusement, Wyatt, immediately wiggled off his aunt's lap, landed on the floor, and took Tessa's hand.

Tessa turned and her eyes fell on Chris.

"Is that the other one?" She asked.

Piper nodded, smiling, "This is Chris, he's still a baby, but one day I'm sure he'd be real happy if you taught him his numbers."

Tessa peered at the baby, and grinned, "Oh I will, just as soon as he's bigger…" she reached out with her other hand and tentatively touched his cheek, "Auntie Piper can I… can I hold him?" She asked.

"Of course honey, but first you have sit down and then…"

"We're leaving now Tessa."

She looked up, reminding herself that he meant business, "Will you bring me tomorrow?" She asked.

Cole mentally sighed, just as his daughter had leaned when he was serious, he'd learned how to choose his battles.

Thanks to _Lady_ the Hallowell's were back in his life… and he couldn't see them getting out of it ever again.

They might have given her up when they could convince themselves she was _a being implanted by the source_, but now… now Tessa was a Hallowell and they'd never let her go. He knew that, in the very core of his being. He could fight it, but in the end, he'd end up losing.

Because they'd stick together, they'd fight him as one, and there was nothing stronger than the Power of Three.

He also knew that Tessa wouldn't give them up either. Not now. She loved them already. She was like them in that respect. Careful about who she allowed in, but once they were in, they stayed there.

It was a binding, unfaltering rule in the Hallowell world, that had only failed once… with him.

"Yeah, baby," he whispered, the stirrings of defeat in his voice, "I'll bring you tomorrow."

She grinned and looked over at Wyatt who was nearly as tall her, "I'll be back tomorrow Wyatt, and we'll play than, okay."

The blonde boy nodded, releasing his cousin's hand.

"While I'm gone you think 'bout what you want to color, I'll bring my paints and we'll make stuff for mommy and Auntie Piper."

Again Wyatt nodded.

Tessa smiled, than gave her Auntie Piper a hug goodbye; than ran over to her mother; they hugged tightly for few minutes.

Phoebe pulled, "We'll have that long talk tomorrow okay."

Tessa nodded.

Phoebe stood with the girl in her arms, she walked over to Cole.

"You bring her back." She said almost through clenched teeth. He'd cut her off when she'd been going to address the issue of her motherhood. But it didn't matter; they'd have to talk about it sometime. He couldn't run forever.

Cole nodded – once, before reaching for Tessa.

Without another word, they dissolved into multicolored dots, and vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter.

**Author's** **Note**: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! This is a short chapter. I'll try to post more soon.

Thank you to all who reviewd.

**Goldstranger**: Oh good, that's what I was going for - tense, but not necessarily totally hostile. Although, later when Paige gets added to the mix you can expect some hostility...

**Icantthinkofafnick**: lol, I don't think Chris will show up here. I wouldn't be able to give him the attention he's used to, so he'll probably refuse an invitation (hehe) Anyway, during the Cole-is-the-source-season I wasn't watching every week, so I'm not completely sure, but I do know that they do vanquish him at least twice and that Paige was on a mission to find out how to kill him. About him and Phoebe getting back together... well... keep reading ;)

**Ballad of the Odd**: Here's more!

**RakeTheSky**: Thanks for the reminder. I actually did remember that and have a scene in my head that deals very specifically with that. (hehe - a yelling scene -hehe) )

**Trina-K**: I'm sorry, hun! I'll try to remember to post spoiler warnings. This one has no spoilers.

**Lovey4758**: Me too. Cole wasn't necessarily my favorite character. I never had a favorite character until Chris, but I really likes his storyline and I felt that they just handled it badly. They spent to much time making him "good" and then he was suddenly so "bad" he had to be vanquished.

**Sehar**: He're 4!

Hope you all like it.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They'd called Paige home as soon as he'd left. Eyes wide she'd asked them to repeat the story three times… just to make sure she understood clearly.

Repeating it hadn't helped much, it was still too unbelievable to understand.

"_Cole's **alive**?"_

She'd asked seven times.

Phoebe had burst into tears the second time she'd asked, _"You're sure you have a daughter?"_ So that line of questioning had been cut short.

They'd comforted her, as best they could, telling her that everything would be okay. Reminding her that Tessa loved her, that they knew about her now, that they'd never let her go.

Still though, the shell-shocked atmosphere didn't fade. The boys were kept in constant line of sight because of what Phoebe had felt earlier and Leo decided that maybe it would be a good idea for him to stay home.

At about nine, Piper started making hot chocolate for everyone and Paige conjured a plate of Danishes.

No one said anything about personal gain.

They were in the living room, the tv off, the blinds shut, the lights rather dim. Each had a mug in their hand, the plate of Danish's sat on the coffee table, Wyatt was curled on his side, sound asleep, his head on Piper's lap. Chris was reveling in the quiet attention of his Aunt Paige and Father.

Phoebe was staring off into space.

The minutes ticked by and still no one made a move to leave the comfortable, domestic scene. It wasn't just Phoebe's old ghost's that had been resurrected, it was their entire past.

Memories washed over them all without relenting, and there was comfort from knowing that they were all together.

Phoebe sighed softly occasionally, and sometimes Piper dabbed at her eyes, other times Leo's gaze on the smiling Chris became intense, or Paige kept her lips on his little cheek just a moment longer than necessary for a kiss.

It was a bittersweet evening, that was interrupted much too abruptly.

Everyone's head shot up as a brilliant array of dots appeared in the living room. They formed into Cole, dressed in sweat pants and nothing else; in his arms, swaddled in blankets and clad in power puff girl's pajamas was a sobbing Tessa.

Phoebe shot off the sofa, "Oh god, what happened?"

She asked rushing over to tem.

He glared at her, his dark eyes burning with anger, "You." He said harshly, through clenched teeth. "You. Happened." His eyes swept over everyone in the living room, "This family happened."

There was something almost akin to hate in his eyes, even though his voice was kept relatively low, "_Four **years**_ I keep my daughter safe. _One **day **_of association with _you _and we get ambushed!"

He took a step towards her, than looked down at his daughter; again she saw how his features changed whenever he looked at her, "Tess I need you to stay here for a little while." The child whimpered, and shook her head.

Phoebe felt a stab of hurt slice through her, then promptly squelched it. Time would change things.

"You have to baby, you'll be safe here…" he looked up and glared a warning at Phoebe, than transferred a gentle look to his daughter, "I'll be back later, I promise…"

With that he, he leaned over and deposited the bundle in Phoebe's arms. Tessa whimpered, "Daddy…" but Cole said nothing, he just stepped back.

Revealing that he had three claw-like gashes on the front of his chest. They were no longer bleeding, but they looked harsh and angry and made Phoebe gasp.

But he said nothing more and in the same swirl of dots he'd appeared, he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter.

**Author's Note**: Hi! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I was in lab for computer class and decided to sneak a peak at the reviews - and ended up grinning like an idiot. Everyone kept looking at me, apperently they didn't think spreadsheets meritted that response. lol!

**Goldstranger**: You don't find out who dared to attack them in this one, but you might in the next...

**Baltar-666**: Here's another post... no more suspense. )

**Trina-K**: Thanks! Oh and I haven't forgotten that story, I have the next chapter mostly written, I'm just not sure how to end it...

**Icantthinkofafnick**: This chapter explains what happened, but not why... you'll have to keep reading for that... )

**Lovey4758**: Here's more! thanks for reading.

**Katbaby**: I want the sisters to see Cole being gentle and kind and maybe just a little wrapped around his little girls finger... as for him being in control - at the moment there all sorta feeling each other out - I'm planning on having them work together for a little bit, while the kids are in danger. And then later he can assert his independence - when the sisters are least expecting it, of course.

**Tannim2**: Oh don't worry... there not getting off the hook for that one... especially Phoebe... they're all going to have to through major angst... especially Phoebe...

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy," Tessa whimpered again, fighting Phoebe's hold.

The shock of Cole appearing (hurt) and thrusting their daughter in her arms before disappearing (hurt), wore away immediately as she realized her daughter needed comfort, "Shhhh, it's okay, baby, Mommy's got you. Daddy will be back later…" She cooed, pulling the child closer.

Tessa stopped struggling, but not crying. She pressed her tiny face into Phoebe's shoulder and the hot tears soaked Phoebe's shirt.

Leo stood, "Is she hurt? Does she need to be healed?" He asked walking over.

Phoebe went to the sofa she'd vacated and deposited her daughter there. Unraveling the blanket she began to examine Tessa, to see if the child was hurt anywhere.

Leo kneeled next to her, also examining the child. Tessa said nothing as the adults, pulled at her blankets and ran their hands over her. She didn't even look at them, she kept her eyes downcast and every few minutes she'd sniffle and swipe at her face with the edge of the blanket.

"Does it hurt anywhere, honey?" Phoebe asked gently.

Tessa shook her head, than lifted those large hazel eyes to her mother, "Daddy's hurt." She whispered.

Phoebe swallowed the lump in her throat, "He'll be okay, honey, he'll be right back." She reassured, hoping she wasn't lying to her daughter so soon.

But Tessa seemed to believe her mother, and simply nodded, before lowering her gaze again.

Phoebe stood and lifted the child, than sat back down again, settling the girl on her lap.

Leo stood also and made his way back to the couch where Paige was now _holding_ Chris, instead of letting him lie on the cushion.

"She's okay?" Piper asked.

Phoebe nodded solemnly, rocking the girl, "Yeah, I think… but she's shaking."

"She's so small," Paige said almost in awe, "How old did you say she was?"

"She's the age she's supposed to be," Phoebe responded, "She's four."

"She's adorable."

Piper smiled a little, "Wait till you hear her talk."

Paige smiled, already having heard the story of the _mastery of language_.

"What do you think is going on?" she asked.

They were all silent, "I'm not sure," Leo responded after a few moments, "But I think it's best we all stay right here with the kids, until Cole gets back."

They all nodded, no one willing to contemplate what would happen if Cole didn't come back.

Phoebe did her best to rock Tessa to sleep, but the little girl refused to give in to slumber until her Daddy got back. Her eyelids would slide shut, her breathing just begin to even out, when she'd suddenly jerk in Phoebe's hold and look around.

It was close to an hour later when Cole re-appeared. His eyes scanned the room quickly before heading towards Tessa.

"Daddy," she called out, but she was so exhausted it came out a whisper.

He knelt in front of Phoebe and took the girl in his arms, "Go to sleep now, baby, I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her brow.

Tessa nodded, her eyes sliding shut, "Is Angie…." She asked, her words trailing off.

"Angie's fine, everything's fine…" he comforted, but the look in his eyes spoke to the contrary.

She was asleep in minutes and he stood sighing.

Phoebe stood with him, "She wouldn't sleep till you got here, I tried."

He nodded, not really looking at her, "Yeah, I know. She always does that."

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked, the question was out before she could stop it and she immediately wished she could take it back.

His head shot up and those dark eyes bored into her, the meaning clear: _no way in hell was **she** asking **him** that._

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" Paige asked, eyeing him skeptically, "Or shoes? And why is it, we can never actually get rid of you?"

He didn't answer her, instead he knelt and gently lay Tessa on the couch again. She whimpered when he released her, and he murmured a reassurance.

He stood when she was calm and faced them, "Good to see you too Paige," he stated.

"Why aren't you healing?" Piper asked.

He frowned, "What?"

"Why aren't you healing? You always used to heal right away." She said, "Except for that time we used the blessed atheme."

"I'm not a demon." He said simply.

"Not a demon?" Paige parroted.

"So what are you?" Phoebe asked softly.

He turned to her a little, "A mortal with powers…"

"… but than that would make you…" Paige trailed off, slowly as the implication entered her mind.

… a witch…" Phoebe finished quietly.

He nodded, looking back at the group that was on the sofa.

Silence filled the living room on that note, with no one knowing what to do or say. Phoebe was looking miserable again, and Paige looked like she was about to argue about something.

So Piper did the one thing she knew how to do, the thing she'd perfected since Prue had died – take control.

"Leo go heal him, and Paige go upstairs and look through the old-boyfriend pile for a shirt he can wear, get some of Leo's socks and a pair of sneakers or something too, and Phoebe come sit down before you pass out."

It took a few minutes for everything to register, but everyone soon moved to do her bidding. Paige flew up the stairs, Leo stood heading towards Cole, and Phoebe sat next to Piper, lifting Wyatt's legs and settling them across her lap.

"Thanks," Cole said softly after Leo healed him, unable to restrain the sigh that escaped him. It became obvious that he'd been in a lot of pain.

Leo nodded, moving to sit down again.

Paige returned a few minutes later with a shirt and some socks.

"I couldn't find sneakers. Do you even own sneakers?" she said, looking at Leo, who just glared at her.

She tossed the shirt to Cole who slipped it on in one fluid motion and proceeded to put the socks on with minimal movement, so as not to jostle Tessa.

Phoebe's mouth dropped open and then she turned to glare at her little sister.

Paige shrugged, "It's not my fault they're the same size."

Piper frowned at them, than looked back at Cole, "Oh," she said before directing a glare at her sister too.

"What! All the other stuff would'a been too small. He's tall, like Jason; so thus I gave him one of Jason's old t-shirts… big deal… we have bigger to fish to fry, more important things to-"

"Kay, Paige we get it." Leo cut her off, smirking a little, knowing that she could go on for hours if allowed to.

They were all silent. After a moment Piper took the lead again, "Okay Cole, what's going on?"

His gaze turned dark, "Exactly what I said: we were ambushed. I'd just taken her out of the bath. We were in her room, putting her pajamas on and stuff, when demons just shimmered in." He shook his head, "I checked all the alarm systems and barriers when I got home, after her story about _Lady _I wanted to make sure everything was okay. Everything was up and running correctly, but still they just shimmered in like they owned the place." He scowled, "Blew up her dresser… it had the power puff girls engraved on it… cost a freakin' fortune…"

"What kind of demons?" Paige asked.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Piper asked.

He looked at Paige first, "They're called Yenix. Poisonous claws, laser eyes, and not too bright. They follow orders well." Then he looked at Piper, "They wanted Tessa," He said softly, looking down at her and holding her a tiny bit tighter, he looked up after a few moments, "They wanted her alive though… that's the only thing that saved us."

Phoebe shook her head, "But why?" she asked, and her sisters nodded, waiting for the answer too.

"Because of you…" Cole said, his tone even, "It's always because of you…"

"But we just met her," Paige said softly.

Cole eyed her coldly, "Let's face it, a demon sent her here and there was another demon waiting for her outside, she's been targeted. Somehow, someone found out about her connection to the great Charmed Ones and now all my hard work at keeping that world away from her has gone down the crapper."

"Hey watch the language!" Piper scolded, glancing down at her sleeping son.

Cole shrugged, "They're all asleep."

"So the demons bypassed your security system…" Paige said thoughtfully after a moment, "And Phoebe felt a presence in the nursery earlier… which means something bypassed that system too."

"But that's impossible, I don't know about Cole's system but ours is impenetrable by evil." Leo said softly.

The sisters gave him a pointed look, "The Avatars brought Cole back, not the Elders. They have no idea he's around… and definitely no clue about Tessa. I would've heard something by now if they did… it's been a long time."

Cole looked at them and frowned, "Sorry, I missed how the conversation shifted to the Elders."

"These types of systems are usually impenetrable by evil forces, not by good forces." Piper explained.

"So it's good to be careful…" Paige added.

"Because sometimes even good can be tainted." Phoebe elaborated.

He didn't comment. Just met her gaze, marveling at the fact that they'd finally learned what he'd spent years trying to teach them.

"So what's your point?" He finally asked, but he directed the question to Leo.

"Just that the Elders don't know about Tessa's existence."

"And if they did?" He asked.

Leo looked away, so he shifted his gaze to the sisters. He watched as they pondered the question.

It was Piper who spoke, "If they did, it would add another angle we'd have to consider when figuring out what's going on."

Cole analyzed that statement in the following silence – it was a statement that implied – distrust.

Distrust of the Elders?

That couldn't be right.

Could it?

"But we don't have to worry about it," Piper added, after a moment, "because they don't know about her."

"And let's keep it that way, please." Phoebe said.

"I second that." Paige said, her eyes lingering on Tessa, "That's a real cute kid." She said happily, a few minutes later.

Cole groaned.

"What!"

"She's gonna love you." He complained, "She's gonna love all of you and I liked my life without you people in it."

The sisters glared at him.

It was Phoebe, though, who spoke, her eyes blazing, "Tough!" she hissed, "Better get over that feeling."

Piper nodded, vigorously "Yeah, 'cause we're not going anywhere..."

"And neither is she..." Paige added a beat later.

He heard them, but didn't acknowledge them, his gaze remained on Phoebe.

The silence was tense, before Leo – ever the pacifist at heart – interrupted with a question.

"So where'd you come up with _Tessa_ for a name?" He asked, his tone of voice making it obvious that he was changing the topic of conversation.

Cole continued to stare at the sisters, his gaze unreadable. After a moment, he shifted to look at Leo, "My father's sister, her name was Tessa."

"And _Pilar_… where did that come from?" Piper asked, accepting the need for a new topic.

"Her middle name's _Pilar_?" Paige exclaimed, a smile lighting her face, "That a _P_!" She said excitedly.

Cole rolled his eyes, "It was a moment of utter stupidity." He muttered.

Paige grinned from ear to ear, "You kept the tradition alive for us."

Piper laughed a little and even Phoebe had to smile a tad.

"That was very thoughtful." Piper stated sweetly.

"Thank You." Phoebe said softly, after a moment, her eyes glowing with pleasure.

His gaze landed on hers, and pinned her there with dark intensity.

He didn't like to think about it. About the fact that he _had_ kept the tradition alive for them – and that he'd done it on purpose.

That he'd specifically set out to find a P name that wasn't or hadn't been used in their family and that he liked.

He didn't like that he'd come within two minutes of naming her Prudence-Something or Something-Prudence because he'd known it would have delighted Phoebe. Didn't like that he'd deliberately connected his daughter with _their_ tradition, with _their_ past. And what he didn't like most of all, was the warm, content feeling he got at their obvious happiness that he had; at the soft and sincere _thank you_ Phoebe had just whispered.

He'd thought himself part of their family once. He'd been wrong. It had been hard to accept, hard to understand – but they'd made their message clear. _She'd_ made her message clear – he was not wanted among their midst; _she_ didn't want him.

It had hurt. But he'd learned to live with it. To accept that the woman he'd given up everything he'd ever known for, didn't care. He'd learned that no matter what, they – _she _– would never see beyond what he'd been.

It was a lesson he'd learned well.

One he wouldn't forget.

Fate, in the shape of a demon no less, had shoved him back into their lives and he was no happier about it than they were.

No matter what, though, he wouldn't forget; they'd betrayed him, _she'd_ deserted him, abandoned him when he'd needed her most, but what hurt the worst was simply – that she'd given up on them. She'd turned her back on their love, and hadn't heeded his pleas for another chance. She'd cut him from her heart without a backwards glance.

No _thank you_ would change that. He wouldn't forgive that. And in his eyes, in his silence, she read the message.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**Author's Note**: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews!I don't have time to respond to everyone individually, though, sorry... next time.

OH! The two people who mentioned the sisters' last name - thanks for pointing it out. My computer automatically spells it with an "o", so I had to add the word spelled with an "i" to the dictionary. Hopefully, that'll work.

Hope you like!

P.S. Let's assume the girls have a guest room. I honestly don't think they do, but I kinda need them to have one.

So lets just pretend that there's an unused bedroom in the upstairs of Manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm tired." Piper said suddenly, breaking the tension, "We should go to bed. Cole, you and Tessa can take the guest room. You remember where it is, right? One of us will be up sheets in a second."

And just like that, Cole knew he'd been dismissed. He would wander upstairs now, and the sisters would discuss him and his presence and what that meant.

He nodded, lifting Tessa as he stood, and without another word he left the room.

The living room was silent for a few seconds, as they waited until the sound of his steps receded.

"So he's a witch." Paige said evenly.

The group released a collective breath.

"Yep," Piper said, nodding.

"Which also makes him an innocent." Leo added.

"Great, just great." Paige replied, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

Phoebe kept silent.

"What're you thinking Phoebes?" Piper asked.

Silence.

"Phoebe hun, are you okay?"

Slowly the woman shook her head, "He's right. Me, us… we put her in danger."

Paige shook her head, "You don't know that…"

"Oh please Paige! She gets attacked twice in one day! The same day she meets us! That's not just coincidence!"

"Hey, hey, lower your voice." Piper scolded frowning as Wyatt stirred in her lap.

Phoebe sighed, "Sorry, its just… I hate the idea that just _association_ with us, puts her danger."

Piper laughed a little, "Its not _association_ with us, Phoebe, it's _being_ one of us. Cole just said that, cause he's pissed. They went after her for the same reason they come after the boys, because she's a Halliwell."

"But how did they find her before we even knew about her?" Phoebe asked.

There was no answer to that. Leo stood, "I'll check around, see what rumor's are circulating."

"Good idea, you do that..." Piper said, "**Tomorrow**." She added firmly, sending him a _look_. He sat back down.

"It's late andwe're all tired.A nights sleep willhelp us think more clearly."

Everyone sighed, knowing she was right.

"Who's going to take sheets and pillows to Cole?" She asked.

Paige snorted, "Only I get to smother him." She murmured, earning herself a _look_ from Piper.

"Don't say things like that Paige," her oldest sister scolded, "He's mortal now, and the father of our only niece, so there will be no talk of smothering or anything else that would produce similar results – ever."

Paige grunted.

"Paige…."

"Okay, okay, fine. No smothering."

Piper laughed, than looked at Phoebe, "Phoebes?"

Phoebe gave her a pointed look, with an _oh-please_ expression on her face.

Piper sighed, "Good point. I guess that leaves me… unless… Leo?" she said hopefully.

He stood, "I'll put Wyatt to bed." He said quickly, bending to gently lift the boy from her and Phoebe.

"I'll tuck Chris in." Paige said, standing.

Paige and Leo left the room, and Piper studied her sister. She looked sad and tired. It had been a long day.

"Go to bed Phoebe. Get some sleep, in the morning things will seem…" Piper paused, than rolled her eyes, "they'll seem the same but at least you won't be drowsy."

Phoebe smiled a little, "Kay, ummmm, Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"When you're up there… kiss Tessa for me…"

Piper grinned, "Gladly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, go ahead and put her down." Piper said softly as she finished making the bed.

Cole did so, "Thanks." He said just as softly.

Piper smiled, "I know you're not gonna like this – but she looks _exactly_ like Phoebe at that age."

Cole looked at her – _remember the lesson_ – he told himself. But it was easier said than done especially when faced with Piper's twinkling eyes, teasing voice, and infectious smile.

She'd always been nice to him – well kind of. In the beginning nicer than Prue and in the end nicer than Paige.

Of course he knew rabid Dobermans that were nicer than Paige.

"I figured she did." He responded.

Piper nodded, than bent down and pressed a kiss to the child's cheek, "That's from mommy…" she whispered to the sleeping child.

Cole tensed, and made a hissing sound with his teeth. The last thing he wanted was his baby receiving subconscious messages about her mother.

Piper straightened, the twinkling, teasing, and smile gone.

"Listen Cole," she began, "I know you're not happy about this, and I wish for your sake that I could say I'm sorry. But I can't, because I'm not; I'm not sorry we've found Tessa. We've had a rough year… all of us. Collectively and individually. We've loved and lost and grieved; in a way we're stronger because of it, but in others…" she paused and he saw a sheen of tears appear in her eyes. "… in other ways, we'll never recover."

She said nothing more, just continued to look at his daughter with an infinitely tender gaze, but in that gaze there was something sadder than he'd ever seen. A sorrow that began deep in inside and like she said, would never go away.

Suddenly he had to know, "What happened Piper?" He had to know what had happened to this family while he'd been gone.

What could possibly drive this family to being _ambiguous_, to distrusting Elders, to never recovering…

She took a shuddering breath, and lifted her gaze to his, "We learned the hard: we can only trust each other and no one else."

His breath caught at the anguish in her voice, the pain in her eyes, but suddenly it vanished, and her expression was blank.

He swallowed hard, and squashed the wave of empathy he felt. He wasn't going to care. He wasn't going to let this family worm their way into his heart – not again.

"Once you taught that lesson to me." He said quietly, "To trust only myself."

She flinched, only a little, but he still saw it.

She was silent a moment, than her chin lifted slightly, "We took the best course of action for the situation we were in." She replied.

"Everyone else be damned, right," he growled, his cold facade cracking at her callous words.

Her eyes flashed, he was choosing to see them as the bad guys… when they'd done what they'd had to do. They'd stopped an evil that would've killed innocents. And that was their job – to save innocents.

"No, Cole, not everyone else be damned. Just you." She hissed in anger.

"And my child." He spit out.

The anger disappeared, and her gaze went to Tessa.

"You damned her as well." He continued, rage evident in his voice.

She stared at her niece a moment, than her gaze lifted, "I won't let you terrorize us with guilt, Cole Turner, we've had more than enough of it lately. We can't change what happened, but we can sure as hell make up for it." She paused, "And we will."

Than without another word she turned around left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole eyed her retreating back. _What the hell was that supposed to mean?_ He thought frowning.

They'd had enough guilt lately? He sighed, sitting down on the bed. They were odd words. Just like the comment about the Elders. Just like the sorrow he'd seen her gaze, like the determination he'd heard in her voice.

There was a fierceness in that tone, as she'd told him she wouldn't let him use guilt on them, a determination to put the past behind her, behind them.

It had been big - whatever it was, and it had changed them. All of them.

They were dealing with grief, they were hurting, and according to Piper's words, they would always be hurting.

Coletook a deep breath and shook his head a little, banishing thethoughts from his mind.

It wasn't his problem. He didn't care.

It wasn't his problem. He didn't care.

And just maybe if he repeated these phrases over and over again – just maybe he'd make them true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**Author's Note:** Hi!

Hope you all enjoy. I've got a lot of school work so its taking me longer to update.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy!" Tessa cried, as she barreled into the kitchen.

The sisters looked up and smiles lit there faces as the small girl launched herself at Phoebe – who dropped to the ground and wrapped the girl in a firm embrace.

"Good morning!" she continued, happily.

Phoebe laughed, "Good morning to you too!" She said pulling back, "Are you always this happy in the morning?"

Tessa shook her head, "Nope, only cause I'm here!"

"Use your inside voice, Tess." Cole said walking in, before Phoebe could respond.

The girl whirled around to face her father, pulling out of Phoebe's hold.

"Sorry, I forgot." She said sheepishly.

He smiled, "I figured."

"Daddy, can you ask her now? Please. You said the next time we saw her… please can you ask her?" She said, her words a little slurred together.

Cole stared down at her – someday he'd learn how to say no to her – maybe… hopefully.

With a resigned sigh, he looked to Phoebe who had stood, "Would you like to come to our house and see Tessa's room?" He asked in a monotone voice.

Phoebe squashed the irritation she felt at Cole and let her gaze drop to her daughter, "I would _love_ to come see your room!" She said, "Would you like to meet your other aunt and your uncle?"

Tessa hopped up and down once, "Yes! I would _love _to meet them!"

"Okay…" Phoebe said holding out her hand, which was taken immediately, "This is your Uncle Leo, he's married to Aunt Piper."

Tessa smiled up at him, "You made Daddy better." She stated.

Leo smiled, shifting Chris in his arms, so one hand was free, "Yes I did. I'm also very happy you're here, Tessa." He said ruffling her hair.

"And that's your Aunt Paige…" Phoebe continued.

Tessa turned to the kitchen table where Paige was sitting feeding Wyatt in his high chair. She was grinning, and shifted so she could see the little girl, "Hey kid, come here and give me a hug." She said holding her arms open. Giggling Tessa raced over.

"Just so you know…" Paige said, pulling back, "I'm the cool aunt." She said.

"Hey!" Piper cried from the counter, outrage on her face. She tossed a dish towel at her little sister, "We'll see about that!"

Paige laughed, releasing Tessa, "You see what I mean!" she exclaimed, turning back to feeding Wyatt.

"What'd you want for breakfast honey?" Piper asked.

"Uhhh…" Tessa looked at her Dad, "Coco pebbles!"

Cole frowned, "We have a deal."

"Awwwww Dad, come on… it's a special day."

Cole walked over to her and lifted her up high, "We have a deal." He repeated firmly, looking up into her eyes; hoping she'd be fair and not beg… he always gave in when she begged.

Tessa dangled her feet, in the air, and sighed dramatically, "Okay fine." She murmured.

He put her down.

"I'll have oatmeal, Auntie Piper," she said dutifully, but shot a resentful stare at her Dad.

"What deal?" Phoebe asked, determined to find out everything about her daughter.

Piper had been right, a night's sleep hadn't changed anything, but it had given her new energy to go about things.

She wouldn't let Cole's attitude dampen her joy. And she was joyful, she was thrilled… she was a mother! She had the little girl she'd longed for…

Cole did not look happy as Tessa began to explain, "Daddy and I make breakfast together in the mornings. I'm allowed to have one not healthy breakfast a week. Anything I want… Daddy will conjure it for me… but only once a week, 'cause more than that and we'll be really trampling the personal gain rule." She said, obviously quoting him.

"Why don't you just _buy_ the not healthy breakfast?" Paige asked.

To their astonishment Tessa blushed, and looked at her Dad.

A small smile appeared on his face, "If the not healthy breakfast is bought. Then it's home everyday and because of that it's harder to accept the _no_. Not accepting the _no_, leads to tantrums and tantrums lead to me having to punish."

"Last time she blew up a shelf…" he shared after a moment.

Tessa frowned, "I didn't mean to…"

Cole chuckled, "Of course not, after all when you're on the floor kicking your hands and feet and screaming, you couldn't possibly _mean_ to do anything."

"I can't picture it." Piper said after a moment, a smile on her face, "She's too well behaved."

This time Cole actually laughed, "Don't mistake articulate and brilliant with well behaved, Piper."

Tessa stamped her foot, her frown now a glare, "I _am_ well behaved." She stated, a pout beginning to form.

"You absolutely are." Phoebe said smiling, "As long as you get your way…"

The glare disappeared, a smile took its place, "I knew you'd understand Mommy."

Piper snorted, "Great, it's another Phoebe…"

Paige laughed, "I think she's cute… you're really cute." She said to her niece.

Cole took a seat at the table, Tessa climbed onto his lap. Leo handed Chris to Phoebe and proceeded to help Piper in the kitchen. Phoebe sat with Chris next to Paige.

"So who's Angie?" Phoebe said her tone a little tight. It had bugged her all morning as she got ready. They kept mentioning, nothing much just in passing… but it was too much.

Tessa's face lit up and Phoebe felt a tightening in her stomach, she didn't want to have to fight another woman _and_ Cole for her daughter.

"Angie, lives next door to us! She takes care of me!" the child exclaimed happily.

"How old is Angie?" Paige asked immediately, going straight to the heart of the matter and earning herself a glare from Cole, as of old, it did nothing to faze her. "Is she our age?"

Tessa shook her head, "Nu-uh, she's older… she makes me and Daddy food and lets me put my pictures on the fridge…"

Tessa's eyes widened, "Daddy! I forgot my paints!" She cried.

"We left in a hurry, baby, we can go back to get them later."

Tessa nodded appeased.

"Here you go sweetie," Piper said, as she placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of her.

Tessa stared at the bowl, than up at her father, "Do I hafta?" she asked.

"Yes." Than he frowned, looking at her more closely, "You haven't answered my question…"

But he didn't finish because Tessa quickly looked away and nearly buried her face in the bowl of oatmeal. Without hesitation she spooned a huge mouthful into her mouth.

The sisters watched amused. Even Leo had to smirk, the girl had avoidance down to an art form – at three.

Cole however, knew how to handle his child.

He waited unitl she'd swallowed, when the next spoon was rising to her mouth, he put his hand on her elbow and stopped it.

"I've asked you twice, Tessa Pilar, I want an answer this time.What happened to your hair?"

The others frowned, "What's wrong with her hair?" Phoebe asked.

"It looks fine to me…" Paige commented.

"It's a cute haircut," Piper added.

Tessa lit up, "See Daddy it's a cute hair cut…"

"I agree, I was also the one who had to sit in the salon for an hour while it was done and I distinctly remember that it was all cut even… and there's a chunk of hair missing in the front… why?"

Tessa sighed, and slid off his lap, than she turned to face him. "You're my favorite-est Daddy in the world, you know that right?"

Cole groaned, "What happened?"

"She collects locks from all her friends." Tessa said already on the defensive. She knew Daddy wasn't going to like this.

The kitchen immediately fell silent.

Cole inched forward on the chair, "Locks of hair?"

Tessa nodded.

"Who collects locks of hair?" He asked her, but he already knew and a feeling of dread was filling his chest.

"Lady." She said softly.

The sisters gasped, Leo paled, and Cole's mouth narrowed to a grim line.

Tessa's lip began to quiver.

"Lady took a lock of your hair?" He asked.

The child nodded.

He swallowed hard, as the pieces began to fall into place. "Did you give Lady anything else?"

Tessa looked down.

"I need you to answer me baby, it's very important."

She was still silent.

"I'm not mad, Tess, I just need to know what happened."

"She said she did it with all her friends and when she was little she made a pact so they'd always be friends and I wanted to be her friend. She's nice to me and I like her and…" she trailed off.

Cole took a deep breath, "What kind of pact, Tessa?"

She looked up, "She pricked my finger… and I bleeded…"

"You bled." He said.

She nodded, "Over da bowl. And than in da lil 'ottle."

"The bottle?"

She nodded again, "For 'ackup." She explained, "…in case it 'idn't work da first time…"

No one said anything. The kitchen was silent, even Wyatt and Chris – sensing the mood – were still.

Tessa's eyes began to fill with tears, "I did a bad thing didn't I?"

Phoebe made a move to speak or to reach for the child, but Cole sent her a warning look. She froze, his gaze told her that he knew better than her what to do… and even though it goaded her every fiber, she knew he was right.

He took his daughter tiny hand in his and drew her to him, than he sat her on one of his knees.

"You're happy you have your mommy now aren't you baby?"

Tessa nodded, blinking the tears away.

"And she's happy she has you. And her sisters are happy too. But your mommy and her sisters are special…"

"They're the Charmed Ones."

Cole nodded, "That's right. What you did was make a friend, Tess, that isn't wrong. You're allowed to make friends, all the friends you want. But now that your mommy and your Aunts are around you have to be careful."

He paused and stamped down the resentment he felt for the Charmed Ones… this was their fault…

His daughter was looking at him with big innocent eyes and he was going to have to strip them of some of that innocence… because of them.

"You have to be careful because there are beings that would want hurt you… or to hurt them, or your cousins."

Her eyes widened in alarm, "Hurt us?"

"Yes, baby, hurt you. And sometimes they might lie to you, to get you to trust them. So it's very important that you don't make blood pacts anymore, or give anyone a lock of your hair… and you have to tell me about your friends, all your friends, okay."

Tessa nodded, her eyes still wide, and her bottom lip quivered, "Lady isn't my friend is she?"

Cole pulled her towards him and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "No baby, Lady isn't your friend."

The child's gaze dropped and everyone's heart clenched. The same thought filling all their minds, this wasn't fair.

With a wave of his hand, Cole conjured painting supplies and paper on the table. "Why don't you take Wyatt in the living room and teach him how to paint now, Tess…"

She looked up and then at the table, but her gaze didn't light up the way they'd gotten used to, instead she studied the table and looked up at her Dad.

"Personal gain, Daddy." She said softly, but there wasn't as much teasing in the words as there should have been.

Cole smiled, "I figured since it's a special day…" he answered, referring to her earlier comment.

She nodded and slid off his lap. Paige quickly lifted Wyatt out of his high chair and placed him on the ground.

Silently she reached out her hand, "Come on Wyatt. It's adult-time now." She told him seriously. He took her hand and she led him out of the kitchen.

Piper opened her mouth to call them back, "You forgo-"

Cole waved his hand, silencing her, Piper frowned at him, but she cut herself off when the painting supplies floated above the table and headed towards the door. When they got to the door, the door too opened telekinetically and the supplies and paper gently floated into the living room.

"Wow." Paige said softly, still staring at the door.

"That was cool." Phoebe added happily.

Cole still looked troubled, but he managed to answer. "I like to use small things throughout the day to keep her working on her powers. Stuff like that helps with her control and focus."

"But you didn't even tell her too." Piper stated.

"She knows the way things work." He answered, "We have a big problem."

"I agree…" Leo said, his tone grave, "Piper I'm gonna go see what I can find out now."

"Wait!" She called, looking from Cole to her husband, "What's going on?"

"What's the big problem?" Paige asked.

"This _Lady_ took Tessa's blood." Cole said, his tone cold.

"Yeah, but she's not hurt." Paige added.

"She's a Halliwell." Leo stated.

The sisters looked at him, a_ no-duh_ expression on their faces.

"She has your same bloodlines…" Cole added.

Now they looked at _him_ with a _no-duh_ expression.

Cole rolled his eyes, Leo spoke patiently, "Your magic wouldn't work against her. Good magic wouldn't work against her."

Still nothing.

"A demon has the blood of a Halliwell!" Cole yelled suddenly, his voice startling Chris, who let out a cry.

"Daddy?" Tessa called hesitantly from the living room.

He took a deep breath, running a hand through his dark hair, "Everything's fine Tess, draw me a nice picture…" he called out, than broke off in a groan.

Piper's gaze shot sparks at Cole as Leo shushed Chris, "Could you please watch the tone when the kids are around," she hissed.

"You don't get it do you?" He said softly, but with heat, "A very simple potion with Halliwell blood in it, is deadly. If a demon coats itself with it, it's undetectable to us." He said slowly, as if they were dumb.

"Not to mention," Leo picked up, much more gently, "That your magic wouldn't work against it because…"

"… because it wouldn't work against Tessa," Phoebe finished, the pieces connecting in her head.

Horror was beginning to etch itself on the girls' faces.

"You mean if we got attacked right now we'd be defenseless!" Paige questioned a little hysteria in her voice.

"Yeah, basically…" he said.

"Jeez, Leo what are you waiting for… go!" Piper hissed.

He smirked bending to hand her Chris, "Find out what's going on. How did they find her before we even knew she existed? Is that potion made? Who's using it?"

"And find out who the hell this _Lady_ is…" Phoebe hissed, real venom in her voice.

Leo nodded and orbed away.

"Paige, you, get to magic school and find the kind of potion that would use our blood like that, and see if there's an antidote or something; Cole and Phoebe, you guys hit the book… don't look at me like that!" She said sternly when they stared at her in horror, "Cole can find the demon that attacked him and Phoebe, you can touch the page to see if you get a premonition that could help us."

Still they both stared at her, "I'm serious, I've got a play date for Wyatt scheduled. They'll be here in three hours and I still have baking to do."

"You're not gonna cancel?" Paige asked.

"No, I'm not. I can't. I've cancelled every time it's supposed to be held here. They're not going to keep inviting Wyatt if every time its his turn to host he cancels."

"Yeah, but…" Paige began.

"… imminent danger is a good reason to cancel…" Phoebe finished.

"But I can't explain it to them, so I look like a flake…"

"Better to look like a flake than be responsible for the deaths of kids," Cole said reproachfully, as if her priorities weren't straight.

"I'm not canceling this play-date, so I suggest you all move about your assignments, 'cause if you don't you'll be as responsible as me if we get attacked." She said calmly and stood.

Paige made a huffing sound and left the room.

Cole and Phoebe stood warily, both reluctant to spend any amount of time alone. "Let's take Tessa up too, she'd never seen the Book," Phoebe said with forced cheerfulness; the thought of having no one as a buffer while she faced Cole making her almost sick.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Tessa is going to keep Wyatt entertained for me while I bake. You two are going to find the demon that attacked your daughter…" Her voice was pleasant, but their was a note of warning in it.

Phoebe sighed softly, they'd have to talk sometime. Without looking at him she made her way out to the staircase and up to the attic.

She didn't look anywhere but ahead until she was standing at the book.

Then she lifted her head and looked at him. He was standing a few feet away, on the other side of the Book; making no move to look at it, just staring at her.

His dark eyes unreadable.

She didn't want to do this, was terrified of the things he'd say. Because she knew, he'd be right. His accusations would be nothing more than an echo of the ones she'd been hurling at herself, but coming from him it would hurt more.

In those remote eyes, she could see herself. And what she saw made her shiver. His eyes told her, he'd offered her the world, and she'd rejected it. That he'd have given her everything, and now, he saw, she deserved nothing.

Her heart thumped painfully in her chest and she felt a burning in the back of her eyes… those eyes had sent a different message long ago. Long ago their message had been love.

So much love.

He had loved her.

But sometimes love isn't enough, she told herself harshly, shutting off thoughts of the past, sometimes you need more.

She repeated those phrases in her mind.

Sometimes love isn't enough. Sometimes you need more.

Over and over she repeated them in her mind as she gathered the courage to speak. Hoping that somehow if she said them enough they'd become true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter.

**Author's Note: **Hi! I've updated two stories today so I'm very happy. I haven't gotten a chance to work much because of school, but my finals are _finally_ over so I'll have more time to write.

Thank You ForReviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Before we get started on the Book," She said, gripping the pedestal tightly to keep from shaking, "I want to talk about Tessa and what we're going to do now that… that I'm in her life."

Cole remained silent.

"I tried moving out about a year ago and it didn't work out too well…"

"Phoebe." He said firmly, cutting her off.

When he had her attention, he spoke, slowly, so that she could understand just how serious he was.

"I am here because we have a magical problem, a magical problem that is easiest to solve with me and my daughter here. Because the greatest form of protection I can offer my child is within these walls. I am _not_ here to discuss anything not pertaining to magic. Any discussion that you and I have about my daughter will be had in my home." The tone brooked no argument and made his position clear.

Phoebe bristled, "Cole, it's not like it's a war, relax-"

"It's always been war where we're concerned Phoebe," he cut her off, "… it just took me awhile to figure it out. One of us has always had to give in, in order for _us_ to work." He stated, coldly, "Usually it was me."

Phoebe opened her mouth, her nails clawing into the wood of the pedestal.

"It won't be like that this time." Cole spoke, once again cutting her off, "It _is_ a war, and this time I want home court advantage. No more fighting things on your territory, you want Tessa – fine, we'll work something out – on _my_ terms. In the meantime I will do everything in my power to corporate with you and your sisters so we can destroy this thing."

…

Phoebe took a deep breath; there really wasn't much you could say to that. Nodding slowly, she stepped back and motioned for him to look at the book. "Good to know where you stand," she added as he approached.

"I always did let you know where I stood Phoebe."

"Not always, Cole, not always,"

The exchange was quiet and quick, but it touched a nerve in them both. It sparked memories of long ago years; of memories neither was willing to contemplate.

Cole quickly turned his attention to the book. He flipped through the pages quickly, familiarly, noticing that there were few new entries.

"Here… Yenix…" he said pointing to the page.

Phoebe looked it over, "There's a vanquishing spell; it's fairly simply; not power of three… I bet Piper could just blow them up…"

"Not if they're coated with that potion," Cole reminded her.

"True…" she said and began running the list of ingredients through her mind, "We're out of mandrake though and running low on snakeskin…" she muttered, and would have continued to, if Cole had let her.

"Phoebe…" he prodded, staring at the top of her bent head, "… touch it."

Phoebe paused, than nodded, her expression was grim – she had a bad feeling about this. Sighing softly she reached out and laid her fingertips against the image of the monster.

Cole watched her eyes close, saw her stiffen, and remembered how hard he'd had to work in the beginning to make sure she never got a premonition off of him.

Her eyes flew open; she stared straight ahead at his chest. He waited for her to speak, but she said nothing, after a few more moments he gave a frustrated sigh, "Well?"

Her head lifted, her eyes met his, "I saw Lady," she whispered, "Tessa's right, She's beautiful..."

"Most deadly things are," Cole responded, the words sliding easily off his tongue, his eyes pointed.

Phoebe ignored the jab, but couldn't ignore the flash of satisfaction she felt - he'd implied she was beautiful...

Pushing away that sort of thought, she began flipping through the pages.

They were standing side by side now, could feel the heat emanating from each other. Cole shifted his weight away from her - he wouldn't forget, _couldn't_…

"There! That's our _Lady_!" Phoebe cried, pointing at the drawing of a beautiful enchantress.

The instant her finger landed on the image, her body went rigid again... she jerked, but much more violently than before, her eyes rolled back into her head and she would have fallen to the floor if Cole hadn't moved quickly.

_It was a large cave, lit by torches that lined the walls. Intricate tapestries hung in front of the walls and plush rugs covered the dirt floor, making the cave look almost homey. _

_The beautiful woman was standing in the middle of room pacing back and forth slowly, her dark eyes eerily appealing._

_Sitting in a row in front of her were three little children. Two boys and a girl. The dark haired girl held in her arms a dark haired baby boy and next to her sat a towheaded child. They're eyes were riveted upon the Lady, absorbing every word out of her mouth._

_"I know you must be frightened, must feel that you're now alone in the world; after all with you parents all dead, who is going to care for you? Who is going to love you? Who will be your mommy?" The woman spoke softly, gently almost, but with a subtle cynicism that was chilling. _

_"I want you to know that you are not alone, that I am here. I will take care of you..." she said her voice changing a little, losing the gentle quality and becoming firm._

_"... we're going to work together," she continued, "And I will make you utterly powerful. I will make it so no one else will ever take advantage of you again. You hold the power of a universe in your hands and I will teach you how to use it, how to wield it for your own purposes. I will guide you, and together we are going to make a better world..." she turned to face them fully, "You are **my** Charmed Ones now..."_

"Phoebe, Dammit!" Cole said through clenched teeth, as he held her upper body in his arms. He'd been calling her and shaking her for a good minute already and she hadn't woken up. Having quickly glanced at the page he knew enough about their _Lady_ to know that they shouldn't be wasting time.

Giving up he sighed roughly and lifted her into his arms, he walked her over to the couch and sat at its edge - to wait. He kept a firm lid on his emotions as he observed her.

He saw the way her eyes were moving underneath the lids, whatever she was seeing she was doing her best to take it all in.

She shot up suddenly, her eyes wide.

"Relax." He said, the word was clipped and carried not an ounce of warmth. He was too busy suppressing the urge to touch her to worry about warmth. He wasn't going to think about how this new hairstyle of hers made her look very young or that her eyes were wide and a little frightened, he wasn't going to think about how she was probably a little disoriented and could use a little reassurance... she was Phoebe... and he wouldn't forget.

"Oh god," she muttered, sitting up.

"Since when do you pass out 'cause you get a premonition?" he asked roughly, not putting it past her to have faked it. He'd leaned to expect anything from her.

She didn't register the question, just shook her head trying to clear it and was assaulted by a wave of nausea.

"Piper," she said, a little breathlessly, trying to get the world to stop spinning, "I need… Piper…" she moved to stand, forcing Cole to get up.

On her feet she headed unsteadily for the door. Cole followed, his teeth clenched as he suppressed the urge to lift her into his arms. She was fine, she had premonitions all the time, she was probably exaggerating.

Nevertheless he couldn't help keeping a sharp eye on her as she maneuvered the stairs and kept his hands at the ready to help her.

"Piper!" she called as soon as the reached the last step.

Piper was standing over a mixing bowl, her dark hair pulled back as she vigorously stirred the contents. Chris cooed in his bassinet on the counter, he chubby arms flailing around quietly.

"Oh jeez, Phoebe! What happened?" she cried when she laid eyes on her sister, shooting Chris a quick glance she moved towards her; then shot angry glances at Cole, "What did you do?" she hissed, "It was a simple assignment, you didn't have to go and upset her so much… like this isn't hard enough without you behaving like a jackass," she continued as she ushered Phoebe into a chair, "Look at her she's pale as a ghost what did you-"

"I didn't do anything."

"He didn't do anything."

Both said at the same time, Piper glanced between them, "Oh, okay then… what happened?"

Phoebe shook her head, still trying to clear it, "I just… it's like… it pulled me in… it was like I was there…"

Having no idea what her sister was talking about, Piper looked up at Cole for an explanation.

"She passed out," he said evenly, his voice devoid of any inflection.

Piper's gaze flew back to Phoebe, "That's new…"

"Tell me about it…" Phoebe said wryly rubbing a hand over her face.

"You okay? Are you hurt? Want me to call Leo?" She asked running her gaze quickly over her sisters form.

Phoebe shook her head, "No, I just… my head was a little fuzzy there for a second, but I'm better now…"

Piper nodded, "What did you see? Did you find the demon that attacked Tessa?"

"Yeah, Cole found it, I touched the page it was on and saw something… I'm pretty sure it was in the past though. They were reporting to…" Phoebe trailed off.

After a moment she continued, "I saw _Lady_ too… found her in the book… its Lamia…"

Piper blinked at her sister in silence, "Am I supposed to know who that is…" she asked after a few moments.

Phoebe sighed, "It just makes no sense…"

"_Share_ the thoughts, Phoebe…" Piper said wryly as she stood and moved to sit.

A quick smiled touched Phoebe's lips before she said softly, "The book says she eats children."

"What!"

"It says that she consumes children... she _is_ beautiful – from the waist up. From the waist down she's a serpent"

"GREAT. Just what we need, a snake-like woman who eats children…"

"But it doesn't make sense…" Phoebe repeated, "She's been hanging out with Tessa and hasn't…" she swallowed hard; suddenly realizing the danger her daughter had been in.

Piper was silent a moment, than asked, "Did the book say _why_ she ate the children? Maybe she can't get what she wants from Tessa…"

"For vengeance." Both women looked up at Cole with surprise on their faces. He'd been so silent they'd forgotten his presence.

"The desire for it consumes her." He continued knowledgably.

Slowly he walked around to the other end of the table and sat down, "The legend says she was once Queen of Lybia and dazzlingly in her beauty. So beautiful that the very ruler of Olympus fell in love with her, Zeus took her as a lover and gave her the power of immortality so that she might always be with him. When his wife found out, she was – as usual – consumed with fury. One day while Lamia was away Hera put serpents into the beds of Lamia's children and one by one they were all killed. Legend has it that when Lamia entered the rooms of her children the place was infested with serpents, there were dozens of them, the entire room crawling with them and the bodies of her children among the writhing creatures; in a desperate rage she destroyed the serpents with her bare hands, even going as far as to consume them. When every serpent had been devoured, she released a roar of fury and rage so intense it reached Olympus and shook the very walls of the palace." He stopped there, and stared at the sisters, silently amused at there looks of rapt attention.

The amusement fled though, when he saw the way Phoebe leaned her cheek against her hand – the same way Tessa did.

"Well…" Piper said, her voice a little impatient, "Don't stop now…"

With a quick smirk, he drew his eyes away from Phoebe and continued the story, "Her rage combined with the magic Zeus had infused her with turned her into a serpent-like creature – and her sorrow turned to maniac grief. Why should anyone have children if she couldn't? If she had to feel the pain of a child lost, than so should the world."

"So she eats children." Piper said softly, "So everyone can know her pain."

"But this… the Greek gods are long gone… how did she survive? How could something that feeds on children not have been destroyed by now?" Phoebe asked.

"She's a snake Phoebe," Cole responded.

"She doesn't look like one."

"Of course not. She has the ability to take on a human form – her form, and the snake form. What I meant was that she's cunning."

"I thought the fox was cunning." Phoebe said.

"He is," Piper said, shooting a look at Cole, "The snake is sneaky…" she stated and her eyes dared him to contradict her.

Cole rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Point is she's smart enough to have lived this long and I don't think she'd risk herself for just anything."

"She wants Tessa but not for her usual…so for what?" Piper said softly.

"Um… my vision…" Phoebe began softly, when she had both sets of eyes on her she continued, "My vision showed her with… with all three kids." She finished.

Piper swallowed hard, "Were they hurt?"

Phoebe shook her head, "No but… I think we were… the way she was talking… it seemed like we were…."

"Like we were what!" Piper asked, frustrated and nervous – she knew what Phoebe was going to say and it didn't bode well for the rest of the day.

"We were dead. She was talking to them, telling them that she would take care of them and they'd make a better world," she paused a moment before adding, "The scary thing is that they were listening, _really_ listening; they were hanging on her every word."

"I don't like the sound of this…" Cole said after those words sank in. He stood and paced the kitchen a moment, "I mean its one thing to be attacked, but this… this is a completely different thing. This woman has done a lot of work for this; she's been meticulous in her dealings." He studied the two women a moment before adding, "It may be hard for you to believe, but I am customarily aware of every move my daughter makes, this _Lamia_ associated with her regularly for over two weeks, without me catching on. She taught Tessa how to arrange and rearrange the crystals, how to cast glamour spells on her babysitter, how to fake sleep convincingly…" his eyes narrowed in sudden anger, but the sisters knew it was anger not directed at them, "She taught her how to lie. This isn't some quick scheme; this woman has come up with something big; there's a grand design to all this somewhere."

"I agree," Piper stated, "Like you said before, she's smart, which makes her very dangerous. We need to figure out what her design is."

"I think I know," Phoebe said softly after a moment, "but it just doesn't make sense. In the vision, she told the kids that… she told them they were _her _Charmed Ones now…"

Piper frowned, "Her _Charmed Ones?_ **We're **the charmed ones."

"That's the part I don't understand." Phoebe said softly.

"She wants our kids…"

"There _are_ three of them…" Cole said interrupting Piper.

"So what?" Phoebe asked, her eyes going to his, "Are you saying that they're the next Charmed Ones?"

He shrugged, "I don't know but would it be a big stretch? Think about it…"

"I don't think there _can_ be another set of Charmed Ones… and I think if there were they'd be girls…" Piper said softly.

"Well maybe they aren't technically _Charmed_, but something like it. They did inherit a mix of all our powers…" Phoebe added.

"This is **so** not good," Piper said, sighing wearily.

The sound of tinkling filled the kitchen a moment later.

"Okay I have good new and bad news…" Paige said as she appeared.

"Well you're doin better than us…" Piper stated.

"All we got is bad." Phoebe finished.

Paige gave a heavy sigh, shot a glare at Cole for good measure, and moved past him to the table.

"Okay, good news is the potion used has an antidote…. Bad news is it requires the blood of the demon that created."

"Oh, great," Piper said sullenly.

"Hey, on the bright side we know who that demon is…" Phoebe said, always the optimist.

"You do?" Paige asked brightly as she sat down.

"Yeah, she just wants to avenge the death of her children by killing us and using _our _children to dominate the world."

"Tessa is not yours," Cole said immediately. In response he received three very angry glares.

"I beg to differ," Piper said heatedly.

"She's as much as ours as she is yours," Paige added.

Cole opened his mouth to respond but Phoebe beat him to it.

"You can't deny it, Cole, she's part of us and we're part of her." Than she turned to her sisters, "Cole has decided that any all discussion about Tessa that does not involve magic will be had in his house; and I – meaning _we_ – have no choice in the matter. So until this all gets figured out and solved we're not going to discuss any of it, okay?"

Her sisters stared at her a moment, before nodding. They really had no choice but to follow her lead. They accepted it, albeit not before shooting heated glances at Cole.

There was silence again in the kitchen and Cole sighed in frustration, "So you need blood, no big deal. You got my blood when you needed it for a vanquish."

"That was flesh." Paige said grumpily.

"And it was hard." Piper added, "That took us a while to do."

"We're just going to have to speed up the process," Phoebe said standing, "We're more experienced now. How hard could this be?"

Paige sighed, "Considering we don't know where to find her… pretty hard."

"Well scry for her or something," Cole hissed.

"With what?" Paige snapped, "Hopes and wishes?" The sarcasm dripped from her words.

Cole opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Tessa, who suddenly ran back into the kitchen, Wyatt running in after her.

Neither were crying, but the fear on their faces had all the adults suddenly scared.

"What happened?" Cole asked his daughter, as he bent to scoop her up. She'd made a beeline for her father and buried her face against his chest for a moment before speaking.

"Monsters Daddy, Monster in da living 'oom," she said fearfully.

"What!" they all said in unison.

Piper lifted Wyatt into her arms. The boy too sought comfort from his parent, and his mother rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"What do you mean, honey?" Phoebe asked softly as she approached her daughter, ignoring the being holding her daughter and his intense gaze.

Tessa looked to her mother, with the same wide eyes, "It jus appeared and we 'ooked up and it was d'there and I was gonna scream but d'then Wy put d'this blue thing up and they couldn't touch us. They jus stood d'there for 'while and 'ooked at us and 'alked and d'then left."

"My god! How long was it in there!" Paige cried.

"Even if they'd called for us, the shield muffles sound… we wouldn't have heard…" Piper said softly, tightening her hold on Wyatt.

"This is ridiculous!" Cole hissed, but his features were decidedly more pinched. He was upset. "If the boy hadn't had a shield they could have been taken or…" He trailed off, paling as he realized what could have happened… even with all of them in the next room.

They all paled.

"Or killed," Paige finished.

"They're never leaving our sights again." Phoebe said a note of finality in her words, "Not until this is resolved."

Paige nodded and went to the bassinet and lifted a now sleeping Chris.

"We're going to have to work fast, that was too close for comfort." Phoebe said firmly.

"We'll make a spell and try summoning," Piper added, her tone intense.

Paige nodded, "We'll keep trying until it works."

"Something has to work," Phoebe continued.

They nodded,but all continued to standthere, all quiet; thinking of the tragedy that could have just happened. Of how close it had come, of how unaware they would've been...

Suddenly though, Tessa sighed dramatically and broke the pensive atmosphere as only a child can.

"So…" she said, looking around, her confidence returning now that she was safe with her family, "You wanna see the pictures we drew before the Monsters came?"


End file.
